Kismet
by LampliteSunshine
Summary: Someone's killed Kagome's mother, now she's been taken to the Higurashi shrine, where she will suposably grow up. But, what does a well have to do with anything? AU InuKag
1. Loss

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Inuyasha..........fuu, it's so unfair; but i do own this plot so please don't steal!

**Summery:** What if a horrible tragedy brought Kagome and Inuyasha together at an earlier age? AU Kag/Inu

  
  


**"**Kismet**" **

chapter one

**Loss**

  


**By : SNOW...........................**

"Mama," That was all the sound that amounted from the small child's lips at the sight before her. Her grasp became tighter on the small teady-bear in her arm and her ebony hair shifted as she trembled. So many thoughts swam through her mind as she starred with glassy eyes upon the figure on the floor. Her lower lip began to tremble. "Mama?" Her voice was slightly louder this time but still soft, as though she were afraid anything louder might cause the moment to brake. 

  
  


A baby began to cry in the next room as the young girl who's name was Kagome stepped forward. fsh; fsh. The carpet shuffled lightly under her bare feet as she moved ever closer. She held her small bear gingerly to her chest as she reached forward to stir the woman lying before her. The sound of the crying baby, the cackling radio and wind drowned out as Kagome reached slowly forward and became aware of nothing but the strangely loud pattern off her breath.

  
  


She reached forward but paused and stepped back as she noticed something horribly familiar creep out from under the immobile figure. Crimson; A dark crimson liquid slowly seeped out onto the pure carpet, and the breath caught in Kagome's throat. There was no need for her to ask what this was, and now that she had seen it she began to become aware of the dilapidated state of her surroundings. Everything around her was in pieces; The windows were shattered, the chairs were reduced to splinters and an unsettling wind blew the slashed and tainted curtains.

  
  


She choked. Breath stumbled through her parched lips as her legs gave way and she crumbled to her knee's. She dropped her hand to support her hunched body and didn't flinch when a sharp pain shot up through it and she lifted her palm to see the windows shattered shards pierced into her skin and bringing forth more red, hot liquid.

  
  


Her head swam and began to ache as she felt nauseous. She shuffled slowly to her feet and moved toward the phone, which lay off it's cradle on the floor. Still holding her bear securely she picked up the receiver and punched in the numbers. 9-1-1. She held it to her ear and listened as it rang one, twice, " Hello, Nine-one-one emergency." 

  
  


Kagome moved her lips but nothing came out. "Hello?" She swallowed and a small whimper came out. "Hello? Are you all right?" The person on the other line continued. Kagome could still only manage one word. "Mama..." 

  
  


"Excuse me _are you all right_?" the faceless voice asked again. "Mama . . . hurt . . . no," her voice cracked a little as her breathing changed again. "I'm sending someone over _now_." The voice said sounding frightened and inexperienced. Kagome slowly started to sob as tears streamed down her face and fell seeping silently into the rug. She stood where she was for at least five minutes before she heard doors slamming outside and looked up to see two men in blue uniforms holding boxes of medical equipment run in. 

  
  


She stared at them silently as they noticed the woman behind her and ran to her side. Kagome let go of the phone and watched it fall to the ground with a thud she couldn't hear. The handle was draped in a small fist print of blood and she opened her hand to stare at the wound. Kagome couldn't understand what was happening and with a hope that it would bring enlightenment, she turned back to woman being tended by the men. 

  
  


They had turned her over and for the first time since she had become so confused Kagome lay her eyes upon the face. It was the face of a woman who had lost everything and left the only things worth living for behind; The face of someone so full of pain and resentment; The face of an unfortunate mother. Kagome stepped quickly forward going unnoticed by the busy paramedic men as she kneeled in front on her mothers face. She moved her bear to the other hand and touched the clean one to her mothers cheek; It was cold. 

  
  


"Mama?" she whispered. She patted the cheek gently. "Mama?" she whispered a little louder. By now the paramedics had stoped and she heard one mutter an incoherent curse and some other things but she paid no head. "Mama, wake up," 

  
  


One of the paramedics knelt down next to her and started to speak, but she didn't want to hear it. She shut him out and retreated into her mind back to a good memory when everyone had been together and before they had been forced to move to this God forsaken dangerous place. The memories were warm, but she couldn't hold on to them tight enough and was forced to fall back to reality. she could hear everything fine again. The baby was still crying but the other man had gone to get him, and the first man was still talking.

  
  


"What's your name?" he asked very softly. Kagome didn't bother to look towards him and kept her eyes on her 'sleeping' mother; Yes, that's what she was; sleeping. "Ka...gome..." she spoke out. Her own voice sounded foreign to her. "Kagome, is this woman your mother?" Kagome nodded to him but dared not to look. She could here the man sigh. "Kagome, I'm afraid," _'No, what he says,'_ Kagome squeezed her eyes shut tight. "That your mother," the man continued. _'Must not be true,'_ Kagome covered her palms over her ears. "Is," _Not TRUE!' _ "Dead."

  
  


In that instant, Kagome's whole world was destroyed. She was all alone. She had to protect her brother on her own. Her family was now gone; The world had taken them from her, and now she was left to face life alone. Kagome's legs gave way beneath her and cried and sobbed to no end as more back up was called in and Kagome's future was decided.

  
  


@ @ @

So how's this? I've gotten flames for my other fic's so please be nice? This is only my second Inuyasha fic and the other one probably doesn't even count cus I'm taking it off for mass dislike. Anyway that's besides the point, what do you think? PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! you think I've said it enough? well yeah you get the point ^^

  
  



	2. The Tea Ceremony and the Forbidden Well

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. There I said it. happy?

~ beginning of a memory "talking" _"Memory speaking"_ _'thinking'_

**A/N:** *smile* I've got reviews! And they're all NICE ones! Yippy! *jumps around dancing* ^^;; yeah you can tell I'm hyper. anyway here's the chapter!

  
  


**"Kismet" **

Chapter two

The Tea Ceremony and the Forbidden Well

  
  
  
  


_"The mother was murdered."_ a silhouetted figure spoke into the deafening silence. _"Yes. A random killing?"_ another unseen figure joined in. _"No, it was planned."_ the first with glasses one held out a long paper with several creases. _"Hm. The report says she had children; Two."_ the second man spoke, staring at the paper. _"A girl and boy. The boy is only an infant and was in the other room during the scene; but the girl,"_ The man with glasses trailed off. _"Go on doctor."_ The doctor sighed. _"The girl is six and; From inside a closet she witnessed the whole ordeal."_ the other man gasped and the conversation as scene dissolved into pitch darkness.

  
  


Kagome sat up quickly in her bed. She had, had that dream again; the one that was a memory. Kagome searched around her bed for her bear and picked it up quickly before looking around the room. There was a night stand by her bed, a desk on the opposite wall and a window in-between; There was a dresser next to the desk and on the opposite wall to the window, there were a door and closet. This was her room and had been for the last two months, since 'The Ordeal' as everyone called it. 

  
  


Kagome stepped out of bed and into her slippers; she padded quietly to the door and opened it slowly wary of the creaking hinge. She walked slowly and quietly down the hall, passing the other bedroom doors, and down the steps which led down to the family room, and from there the kitchen. When she came to the kitchen she opened the cabinet that held the cups and glasses and picked one out nonchalantly before stepping up on a stool and turning on the sink. She listened to the soft swish of the water filling up as she went over the memories of the last few months.

  
  


~

After 'the ordeal' Kagome and her brother had been placed on a special waiting list, meant for children orphaned in especially freak or horrible accidents, for a foster family. What made Kagome's case special was the fact that she had witnessed her mothers' murder, and for her to be physically able to tell them about it she had to be emotionally stable, and that required a normal family life. But when they said 'physically able' they meant physically; Since leaving the scene of the crime, Kagome had not spoken another word other than her name. 

  
  
  
  


Kagome snapped back to reality as she felt the cool wet liquid of her glass begin to spill over the edge. She turned off the sink and poured a little out of the glass before taking a sip. She could remember the first time she had, had a drink in this home. 

  
  


~

Kagome was smart, smarter than most children her age, and when all the social workers, doctors and other adults spoke about her or her case, she understood completely. The social workers had been able to find a foster family within a week, and Kagome was grateful to be out of the hospital where they had been keeping her and her brother during that time. The family was a single couple, and the woman's father who took care of the shrine that was a part of their home. Kagome remembered hearing that it was because they _couldn't_ have children that they didn't have any, and though she didn't quite understand, she dismissed it. 

  
  


The couple had been very nice and began treating her and her little brother Souta as if they were _really_ their parents. Kagome liked them, but that wasn't enough to make her speak; It was something deeper, and until it was found Kagome couldn't even _will_ herself to speak another word apart from her name. When she had first arrived the woman of the house had asked her if she wanted a drink; That was before she knew that Kagome wouldn't speak; So she took the nod as a yes and had given her water, in this same cup.

  
  


Kagome walked up the steps slowly, careful not to spill her drink. She walked down the hall looking at each door as she passed it and when she reached her own door she was slightly startled by the small kitten that brushed by her feet. Kagome smiled bending down to pick up the kitten with her free hand and held it gingerly in her arm as she pushed open the door with her back. She carried the cat to her bed and plopped it down there as she put her drink on the night stand and climbed into bed. She pat the cat lightly and scratched its ears, which it must have liked because it started to purr.

  
  


Kagome remembered that the kittens name was Buyo but being as she was she had only been able to call him Kagome but he didn't seem to mind. Buyo curled up on the blanket and stopped purring as he went to sleep, so Kagome followed the example by falling back on her pillow, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

  
  


* * *

Kagome was awakened lightly the next morning by her foster mother Sachiko. "Kagome, wake up." Kagome blinked a few times before fully opening her eyes. "Kagome we're having a very important annual Tea Ceremony today and I've gotten you a kimono to wear. Would you like to see it?" Sachiko asked sweetly. Kagome nodded and sat up in bed before getting out. She picked up Buyo as she passed him curled up on the bed. 

  
  


Kagome followed Sachiko into another room. She'd only been in this one a few times and remembered being told it was where a lot of the traditional shrine and special ceremony equipment was kept. It was a lovely room and if she hadn't known better she would have thought she had just stepped back in time. Sachiko was already at the closet by the time Kagome regained herself, so she walked over as Sachiko opened the sliding doors and pulled out a small kimono on a hanger while smiling. "This kimono is for you." 

  
  


Kagome put down Buyo and patted the soft fabric. It was a pure white kimono embroidered with several palm sized, pink, five petaled sakura blossoms and a few smaller red ones along with tiny clusters of leaves to the side of every other blossom. it was lovely. "Do you like it?" Sachiko asked nicely. Kagome nodded and Sachiko smiled. "Good. Well I'll go and get breakfast ready and after we've eaten I'll help you into it okay?" Kagome nodded again and Sachiko just smiled laying the kimono on a chair and leaving the room. Kagome stared at it for another moment and then followed Sachiko's suit. This may be an interesting day.

  
  


* * *

After breakfast, just like she had said Sachiko dressed Kagome in the kimono and put a sakura barrett in her hair. The sash holding the kimono at her waist was a pink the same color as the larger sakura's on the kimono and the straps for her sandals were a slightly darker pink while the soles were a black matching that of her own hair. "You look darling." Sachiko said motherly. Kagome smiled a little bit and then continued to play with the fabric on her sleeves. Sachiko took her down to another room where she picked up a tray of small sandwiches and then led her outside to the garden where they were having the Tea Ceremony.

  
  


The garden was decorated beautifully and the Sakura trees being in full bloom was just an added bonus. It smelled lovely, Kagome had thought. The sent of tea herbs, incense and the spring blossoms all mingled and filled her lungs making her suddenly feel happy. Though it was not to last, because just then the first people arrived for the ceremony and with them was the boy that had been tormenting her since she arrived. (a/n: nope, not Inuyasha ^^) 

  
  


Yukio Anami. He was an eight-year old that lived across the street, who found such pleasure in asking her questions he knew the answer too _and_ he knew she couldn't answer, but asked them still just to see the painful looks on her face. She loathed him with every ounce of strength she possessed.

  
  


Yukio's parents walked in being greeted by Sachiko's father when they went in, Yukio stayed behind to stand next to Kagome. Kagome glared into the air, refusing to do him to honor of looking him in the face. "So Kagome, whatchya doin? Are you standing there hoping you'll turn invisible?" _'You have **no** idea.'_ Kagome thought. "Huh, aren't ya gona answer me? Oh yeah! You can't cus you aint talkin!" Kagome glared harder. _'What an imbecile'_ she thought, referring to more than just his way of speech. 

  
  


Yukio stopped leaning against the wall and walked in front of her causing Kagome to stare right through him, giving her eyes a glazed over look. "Hey Kagome why don't ya look at me, huh? Can you not see right either?" he continued. _'Ignoramus.'_ Kagome was glad she spent all that time reading the dictionary since it had improved her insults ten fold, but she _really_ wished she could speek just a little to be able to say them. "Why not say somethin Kagome? You can say one word, Kagome! Kagome, Kagome, Kagome!" Really, _really_ wished.

  
  


Though he kept going on with stupid rumblings and she was quite used to this, what he said next she would never have expected; Not even from him. "So Kagome, why don't ya talk? Oh I know why! It's cus yer Mom got killed right?!" STAB! that's what he had done just then; Stabbed her healing wound right back open, but he didn't stop there. "Yeah, she got murdered, but I bet it coulda been stopped. Yep, you coulda stopped it, but you just hid! It's probly all _your_ fault she's dead." 

  
  


Kagome couldn't breathe; She tried but it just wouldn't happen. _Her _fault? Was it _her_ fault that her mother had been killed? Could she really have stopped it? "Hey stupid, what's wrong with you now? Why wont you breathe stupid? Your changing color." He just wouldn't shut up. Kagome had turned her head to the ground a while ago but now sh flipped it up to face him full force. Kagome took one good breath changing her face back to normal color and then closed her eyes tight making all her previously unnoticed tears spill over. 

  
  


When she opened her eyes she saw that Yukio's face was shocked for some reason that she really didn't care, and she swung her arm back and lunged it forward with every bit of pain she was feeling right now. WHAM! Yukio choked and doubled over from the powerful force to his stomach. Kagome stood still with new tears filling her eyes and spilling on to her cheeks. Yukio sat up a little to be able to speak. "You . . . you BITCH!" But Kagome didn't hear him, because she had already begun to run. 

  
  


She had no idea where she was going and only realized in when she opened her eyes to see the doors to the forbidden shrine. No one was aloud in there but Kagome had already thrown caution and everything else to the wind, and opened the doors only turning back to close them behind her. She looked in and saw many old and dusty boxes and scroll papers, but in the center of the shrine, there was a well. The well was sealed up and covered in demon wards, but for some reason Kagome felt _drawn_ to the well.

  
  


She stepped forward slowly and walked down the steps in front of the well. When she reached it she tore off a few of the demon wards as easily as if they were merely ordinary pieces of paper, and lifted the cover off of the well and looked inside. It was very deep; It went down about five feet before the water began, and she couldn't even _see_ where the water met the ground. Kagome stood at the lip of the well thinking. She didn't blink but her tears still ran down her cheeks and fell into the well. _Plip_._ plip_. 

  
  


She watched her tears ripple the water as she climbed up and stood on the rim. She stood steady for a moment and took one look back before staring into the well. She knew she couldn't swim, and the well had no ladder or way out if she were to fall. Kagome took a deep breath and watched her tears fall one last time, and the moment they hit the surface she fell silently and freely towards the water. She blocked out the sound of the splash as she sunk slowly to the bottom. _'I'm sorry Souta,'_ she thought. _'I wasn't a good sister.'_ and after that, everything went blank as she made contact with the bottom of the well. And suddenly, she began to glow.

  
  


The floor and water and everything else around her disappeared as she began to float in a strange blue void and reappear at the bottom of a now dry well. Kagome opened her eyes to the sudden returning feeling of weight. When she looked around, she was surprised to see not only that the well was dry, but so was she! It didn't make sense; Had she just dreamed it? There was no real way to tell so she just grabbed onto the suddenly apparent ladder attached to the side of the well and began to climb up.

  
  


When she reached the top she was at a complete loss. Everything around her was green and the tree's were absolutely huge; There were many plants that she had only seen in history books and even more that she had only seen in _mythology_ books. She was in the middle of a forest and she could _swear_ that a few minutes ago, the well had definitely been inside a shrine in Tokyo. Nothing was recognizable and Kagome felt incredibly lost. If she had really fallen in the well like she remembered, could it be that God had saved her by some how bring her to this strange place? Out of everything she was confused about, there was one thing she did know; She was definitely not in Tokyo anymore.

  
  


@ @ @

  
  


**A/N:** Okie dokie in case anyone was wondering Kagome now lives at the Sun Set shrine now (obviously ^^)and her foster family's last name is Higurashi. Also the name Yukio means 'gets what he wants' which probably explains its self, and all the improper English (or Japanese as the case may be ^^) is purposeful because he's stupid and evil and ignorant and I'm really starting to hate him more than I should ^^;; 

  
  


Anyway, let me know how you like this chapter and I PROMISE that Inuyasha will come in in the next! ^^ Ja ne!

  
  



	3. Sengoku Jidai and the dog eared youkai I...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha and if I did I'd probably be to busy celebrating to write this fic! ^^

**A/N:** Thank you SO much for your reviews everyone! I made one little change though, I decided to make Kagome 6 because with her assumptions and things it would be more believable if she were six. ^^ Oh and POV is point of view. I use that in here.

~ ~ ~ ending of one person POV, going back to neutral

  
  


**"Kismet" **

Chapter three

Sengoku Jidai and the dog eared youkai Inuyasha

  
  


Kagome blinked again. Where in the world was she? The only thing recognizable was the well, but that was really no help, so being at a complete loss, she just stood there for a bit trying to make this understandable. A minute or two passed and Kagome was still fazed, but she finally realized that it was a better idea to go looking for answers instead of just standing by the well. She walked from the opening that surrounded the well into the forest and kept a close watch for anything recognizable while walking deeper in.

  
  


* * *

Kagome had passed tree after tree without even a glimmer of civilization, and she'd been walking for hours. The Higurashi's must be really worried by now, Kagome thought sadly. She was really begging to regret jumping in that well; The reason she had jumped in the first place was stupid enough, but in some twist of fate her intentions were obliterated and though she was alive, it had gotten her into this mess and was probably causing problems back at the Higurashi's home.

  
  


Kagome perked up. She couldn't have gotten _that_ far from home, right? Maybe when she found her way out of the forest, she would see someone who knew her, and then everything would be okay. She smiled, but then reality dawned. It wasn't very likely; After walking for hours she was probably miles from home, and if that was so, when she did find someone and couldn't speak, how could she tell them where she lived, or that she was even lost? 

  
  


Kagome sighed turning her head to the side for a change; And then she saw it. In between the foliage a red and white blur dashed across the ground. Kagome became totally alert. It was a person! There was someone else in the woods! Kagome's heart rased as she followed the figures direction with her eyes and then took off. It was incredibly fast; Kagome ran as hard as she could and just barely kept up with it. Eventually, but not too soon for Kagome, the figure led them both out to a clearing.

  
  


Kagome was getting tiered of running and as soon as she reached the clearing, she looked up ahead of the person to see if there was a clue to where it was going. Her heart jumped. It was heading right for the edge of a cliff! What was it doing?! Looking frantically for an answer Kagome saw that across from the cliff there was another ledge. Was it trying to jump across? But it had to be idlest a two-hundred yard stretch! (**a/n: **wow she's really good at math for a 6 year old ^^) Kagome didn't know what to do, so she did the only thing that came to mind; She yelled.

  
  


"STOP!!"

  
  


Kagome's eyes went wide. Did she just say _stop_? She hadn't said another word besides her name in over two months! What made her suddenly speak now?

  
  


* * *

**Inuyasha POV**

  
  


Inuyasha came to a sudden halt. Someone had just yelled 'stop'; Were they talking to him? No, they couldn't be. Why would they anyway? But then again there's no one else here either. Inuyasha spun around to the direction of the voice and stopped. It was a girl. What was a little girl doing in the middle of his forest? And further more, alone!? Whoever she was he was going to find out why she had stopped him in the middle of his chase.

~ ~ ~

  
  


Kagome regained herself in time to see the boy turn around. It as now apparent that he was a boy; A strange looking boy, but nevertheless. He looked to be maybe a year or two older than she and wore a red haori and hakama. He was completely normal looking until you looked on his head: He had long silver hair and instead of regular human ears, on top of his head were two quite soft looking, white dog ears. Kagome found herself staring at the two ears and had the sudden desire to feel them, but she pushed it away when she realized that the boy was coming closer.

  
  


The boy walked right up to her with a scowl, and she had to look up a bit since he was almost a head taller than her. The boy glared at her before he spoke. "You. Were you the one to yell 'stop'?" he asked, but it was more of a demand. Still taken aback from the sudden contact Kagome could only nod as if she were still dumb. The boy glared even harder. "Why?" Kagome looked surprised. Was he serious? He looked pretty intent on getting an answer and though Kagome thought it was pretty obvious and a stupid question, she humored him. "Y-you were about to jump over the cliff." she said surprised by the sound of her own voice.

  
  


Inuyasha arched an eyebrow. "So?" Kagome became visibly shocked by this comment and for some reason felt angry. "So?! You could have died! No one could make it across that ledge!" she yelled. Inuyasha looked insulted. "Feh, maybe for a human." he stated folding his arms. Kagome rolled this over in her mind before speaking again. "But aren't you human?" the question was simple and sincere but brought an outraged reaction.

  
  


Inuyasha stared hard at her. "Do I _look_ human!?" he yelled. Kagome stepped back a little but then answered him simply. "Yes." At this Inuyasha looked incredibly shocked and didn't speak for a moment, but only a moment. He then pointed up to his ears. "And _this_ doesn't appear _strange_ to you?" he asked expecting that she had somehow not noticed them and would soon run. She looked at his ears casually and smiled before looking back to his face to answer. "Not that strange." 

  
  


**Inuyasha POV**

  
  


Inuyasha was at a loss. Maybe it was because she was young, but this girl was and damnably naïve. Was it because he was a hanyou that she wasn't afraid, or did she really not know enough to be scared? She sure seemed fearless though; Most people ran when they noticed his ears, and come to think of it, this was the first time he'd had a conversation in a _long_ time.

~ ~ ~

  
  


Inuyasha was lost in his thoughts when Kagome asked another question. "Are you a youkai?"

  
  


**Kagome POV**

  
  


I asked him if he was a youkai. I had heard stories about youkai and some say that they still exist but hide their true form. He did seem quite insulted when I thought he was a human. I wonder, should I be afraid?

  
  


**Inuyasha POV**

  
  


I thought about this new question. She didn't seem to be sure about youkai's when she asked, so what would be the point of explaining a hanyou to her? I smirked and answered, "Yes." maybe now she would run away. But I was corrected again when she just stood there and said, "Oh." like it was the most casual thing. This girl was really weird, and I don't have time to hang around _here_ forever. I turned my head up and walked the other way.

~ ~ ~

  
  


Kagome watched as he started to walk away. She considered this a moment; He was the first person she'd seen in hours, and even if he was a youkai he didn't seem like he was about to kill her, so she followed him

Inuyasha noticed she was following but didn't turn back just yet and waited to see if maybe she would go away on her own, but as an hour passed she still didn't leave._ 'Doesn't she have a home?'_ he thought. Eventually he got fed up and spun around to face her. "Hey you! Why are you following me?" he shouted.

  
  


Kagome seemed to think about this for a moment and then gave a sheepish grin. "Well actually, I'm lost." *sweatdrop* "Lost?! Well then why are you following me?!" he demanded and Kagome stepped back a little. "Um, because you're the only one I've seen all day, and for a while you didn't seem to mind." she answered softly, now becoming more cautious. Inuyasha huffed. "Well I _do_ mind, and doesn't it occur to you that I'm a youkai! Youkai are dangerous! You should be _dead_ by now!!" he bellowed.

  
  


Kagome looked surprised and very quietly made her comment. "But, I thought you were a nice youkai," she said hesitantly. Inuyasha's face suddenly became mean as he yelled at her again. "There are no _Nice_ youkai! We're all horrible, bloodthirsty killers! And I should kill _you_ right now for even being near me!!" That had done it. Kagome had stepped back and was now sitting on the floor; Her eyes were beginning to tear up and she was trembling in fear when the tears finally broke through.

  
  


Inuyasha hovered over her trembling body. This was how people usually reacted to him, but now that he actually _enforced_ it, it seemed so very wrong. Inuyasha felt a sharp pang when he looked into her eyes; They were full of fear and pain. He didn't understand what had caused the pain but he did know that right now he was making her cry. She continued to tremble and sob in that spot while he backed away. His eyes were kinder now when he looked apologetically into hers. "I'm sorry." he said simply and then turned and ran.

  
  


* * *

Kagome stayed glued to her spot as the boy walked away. She wiped away her tears but a few still fell. This youkai was so very different than what she'd been told; He proclaimed that he was going to kill her, and then suddenly stopped and apologized before he ran. Not only was she confused but once again she was alone, and it was beginning to get dark. Kagome shivered and then she heard a low and icy voice. _"Ah, a little girl all alone iss it?"_ Kagome flipped her head around but no one was there. Then he heard it again. _"Mm, you look **quite **tassty.'_ It said joyfully. Kagome's breath quickened as she turned around again, and this time the creature emerged.

  
  


From out of the bushes a large snake arose to tower above her. Kagome gasped. _"Ah, do not fear little one. I will make thiss quick, and you will not feel a thing."_ Kagome backed away as the snake came closer, and as it beared it's fangs she let out a blood curdling scream.

  
  


* * *

Inuyasha was almost a mile away from where he had come when his sensitive ears perked up. It was a scream. Someone had screamed, but when he thought a moment he realized that it had been the girl. He stopped and heard it again. Should he go back? She was just a human after all and he didn't care about her, did he? The silence that followed the second scream frightened him and he knew he had to do something as he sped off in the direction he came.

  
  


* * *

Kagome breathed small breaths as the snake youkai wrapped itself around her and covered her mouth leaving her nose the only place left to breath. The snake squeezed tighter and then covered her nose so she no longer had any place to breath. Was this the end? right before she could black out Kagome suddenly felt herself drop. She hit the ground and her vision swam a tad before it came into focus. She couldn't believe it! That boy was back and he was tearing the snake youkai to shreds! 

  
  


He gritted his teeth and Kagome could see that he had fangs and when he slashed up the youkai his claws were quite aparent. _'I guess this is what he meant'_ she thought as the youkai flopped over in death and the boy stood catching his breath while blood dripped from his fingers. Kagome watched him carefully as he turned his head.

  
  


**Inuyasha POV**

  
  


I turned to face her but she didn't run, and to my surprise she got up slowly and then ran into my arms. My eyes widened as she flung her arms around me and sobbed, and for some reason, I felt compelled to hold her too. After so long a time of being alone, holding someone and being held back was strange, but as she continued to cry I couldn't stand it and whispered hesitantly, "Please don't cry." And she looked up to me still holding my shirt. Her eyes shined with tears, but she didn't look sad. "You saved me." she said in aw. "What's your name?" she asked. 

  
  


I swallowed because it had been forever since I had been asked that question last, but then I answered. "Inuyasha." and she smiled sweetly and told me hers. "I'm Kagome."

  
  


Why she had forgiven me so easily I didn't know, but whatever the reason may be I was glad; Because for the first time since my mother, someone had accepted me for me, and that was something I would never forget.

  
  


@ @ @

  
  


= D I really like this chapter ^^ Interaction; Yay! Well I'm gona clear a few things up, the reason why Inuyasha has this unique older yet immature way of thinking and speaking is because though he looks 8 he's actually 32 (hanyou's age 4 times slower and youkai's age 10 times) so he has sort of an experience acquired wisdom, but is still immature because of living on his own and keeping the appearance of a child. And not to worry about the ageing and stuff, Inuyasha will look 17 when Kagome's 15 and stuff but I can't tell you _how_ because that would ruin the story! ^^

Also Inu is a hanyou but Kagome doesn't know it yet. Anyways REVIEW!

  
  



	4. The pretty nice Inuyasha

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha bla di bla bla! ^^

**A/N:** Hello! Thank you sooo much for your reviews minna-san! I think chapter 3 has the largest response of all ^^ Well here's a new chapter, and me hoping Maryland will have a snow day tomorrow ^^

**Parent:** I don't think so, the weather report suggest's against it.

**Sarah:** O.o Shhhh! Shhh, you **non-believer**!

  
  


**"Kismet" **

Chapter four

The pretty nice Inuyasha

  
  


**Inuyasha POV**

  
  


I was so absorbed in staring into space that I didn't notice the girl fall back onto my shirt; What I noticed was when she went limp. The sudden weight of a light figure collapsed in my arms and I looked down to find her asleep. _'Great'_ I thought. _'This'll go over **wonderfully** with the villagers. "Oh here, I found your child" "Ah, youkai! Kill it!"'_ (a/n: like the rat in the 11th manga lol)****__I played that thought annoyedly over in my mind. What was I going to do with her? I thought about waking her but she looked so dead tiered; Not to mention peaceful. and cute. and-woe, woe, woe, where'd _that_ come from?! (a/n: he he he he he. Pedophile ^^ lol, sorry couldn't help it. Can you tell I'm hyper today?)

  
  


After a while and a lot of strange self debating, I decided to stay with her until she woke up. It'd be easier to bring her back to her village when she was awake anyway, considering I didn't know where it was ~ ~;; and it would make the villagers think I was _nice_ if I brought back one of their kids. I cringed at that. (a/n: see same ol Inuyasha ^^. sorry I'll shut up) I propped her up on my back and carried her swiftly to a nearby tree where I let her down against it and sat next to her. I usually sat up in the trees but Kagome would probably fall and I could watch her better from here. And then I noticed something; I used her name. 

  
  


* * *

**Kagome POV**

  
  


I woke up the next morning to a warm caress of sunlight on my face. I smiled constantly but didn't open my eyes. I remembered being saved by that boy; Inuyasha, what a nice name. But when I tried to remember more I couldn't, and figured that I had fallen asleep. It was then that I awoke. I blinked a few times to let my eyes adjust to the light and realized I was still in the forest. The sunlight I felt earlier had been from the gaps in the tree's towering above me; Everywhere I looked things just seemed to radiate with warmth and life, and I couldn't help but feel happy.

  
  


Just as I was admiring the lush feeling of the grass I felt something shift against me. I turned my head to see Inuyasha sleeping peacefully. I stared for a moment at his face; He had such a pretty face and I wondered why he thought his youki was so apparent, when there were such ugly and evil youkai's like the snake demon from yesterday. Just by looking at his sleeping form I almost couldn't believe he was the same arrogant, proud boy from yesterday, but his ears suggested otherwise.

  
  


Now for the second time I was looking at those white, fuzzy dog ears. I didn't know why but I could stop staring; In the time I took watching them I realized that with every breath he took, they would twitch ever-so slightly. It was now that, that overwhelming desire to touch them was becoming unbearable and I blushed. _'Well since he **is** asleep, I guess it would be okay'_ I reached over and held the ears between my thumb and four-finger, rubbing them gently. I blushed again; They were just so soft, and I noticed vaugly that he was starting to purr; Could he do that? Just then he stirred and I jumped back immediately.

  
  


**Inuyasha POV**

  
  


I awoke to the strange sensation of someone fondling my ears. I wasn't fully awake yet, so instinctively I began to purr. I was enjoying the feeling but then the question of _who_ was touching my ears dawned on me and I stirred as I opened my eyes. Kagome. She was sitting back down in front of me when I first blinked and I realized that it had been _she_ who was touching my ears. My eye's widened. "What were you doing?" I asked, sounding more annoyed than I had intended to. 

  
  


I watched her closely for an answer and for some strange reason she blushed. '_That's odd'_ I thought. "Um, I was touching your ears." she said, blushing even more. What was it with human's and this blushing deal? I thought about her answer and asked, "Why?" she blushed even redder if that was even possible and suddenly found her lap very interesting. "They looked so soft, and I just wanted to feel them." she said still staring hard into her lap and blushing. I arched an eyebrow. What was so embarrassing about that? Yeah, it was _weird_ but still.

  
  


Neither of us said anything for a moment and I looked the other way. "Thank you, again." she said, and I turned back to face her. "For saving me." She smiled and for some reason my cheeks became warm. I turned away quickly folding my arms. "Feh! I had a grudge against that youkai anyway; It's not like I went out of my way to _save_ you or anything." she didn't say anything so I looked over from the corner of my eye to see her smiling at me. I turned back and quickly stood and she did the same. 

  
  


As I started walking away she didn't follow me, and I was getting annoyed so I turned back to her. "Are you coming or not?" I growled. She didn't seem bothered and just continued to smile as she ran up to my side and followed my lead.

  
  


******Kagome POV**

  
  


I ran up to Inuyasha's side and flashed a smile. He just turned back ahead and continued to walk but it didn't bother me, because by now I had figured him out. He was obviously a youkai (what with the supper-human strength and other physical trait's) and a stubborn and arrogant one at that, but I know he would never really hurt me. 

  
  


Despite his strange reaction to my thanks earlier, I could tell he was lying. His eyebrow had twitched and that's a dead give-away when someone is lying. I could understand why he would lie though; From what's I'd heard about youkai's, their supposed to be extremely malevolent, and for one not to be is considered a disgrace. Plus if I were him I wouldn't want to let my guard down; Especially to a little girl. 

  
  


I smiled at the thought, then realized I didn't know where we were going. "Um, Inuyasha?" I asked looking up at him from a tilted view. He grunted. "What?" I continued to gaze at him from an angle. "Where are we going?" He didn't turn to me nor did he shift in any way, but just kept walking forward as he answered. "I'm taking you to the nearest village so you don't get yourself killed or anything. The people _there_ might know what to do with you." he was sounding annoyed but I knew how bad he was with words already and translated it myself. 'I'm taking you to a village where you can be protected and quite possibly be recognized and brought safely home.'

  
  


I smiled to myself. He was pretty nice after all.

  
  
  
  


@ @ @

  
  


Soooo sorry about the mix up with chapters ^^;;;; 

Yeah I know horribly short, but if we get a snow day I promise I'll write a _really_ long one! So pray for me! ^^ Anyway midterms are next week so all next week instead of spending valuable writing time here, I'll be studying. T_T They just_ had_ to give us midterms _this _year! Not _last_ year with the freshman, or_ next _year when were softmores, but _this _year......I swear out grade is cursed. Oh well. But anyway I hope you liked this chapter and aren't to peeved with me for once gain changing my pen name (^^;;;; ) and remember to REVIEW!!! and pray for me to have _snow_ so I can write for you!

  
  


Oh yeah and whoever thinks I should write a fic about Inuyasha having 30 days to live, Naraku being the cause, A weird old witch that has a cure, and Kagome's death being Inuyasha's only hope, tell me in the review. . . . . . . . .I swear it's better than that sounds, ~.~;;


	5. A Life Long Friend

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha bla di bla bla! ^^

**SNOW:** Looks at reviews *gasp* Look at all the lovely reviews! I've got sooo many! More than any other fic I've written! This is sure to encourage me! n_n 

**Mini-Moose:** Uh oh, now you've inflated her ego. She's gona be annoyingly _happy_ now . . . T_T

**SNOW:** n_n That's right!

  
  


**"Kismet" **

Chapter five

A Life Long Friend

  
  


**Kagome POV**

  
  


Inuyasha led me through the woods for a long time before he stopped. He seemed to be waiting for me to see what we had stopped for so I looked around the corner. I tried to suppress my gasp. Right before me was a traditional Sengoku Jidai period Japanese village! I was beginning to think that I hadn't just traveled _distance_ yesterday. I turned to Inuyasha who seemed to have noticed my gasp. "What is it?" he asked, his voice lacking the usual annoyance and sarcasm. I was afraid of what I had stumbled into might be more than just far from Tokyo, so I used my most trusted logic; When in doubt, lie.

  
  


"Ano, I don't recognize anything here." There that wasn't much of a lie at all; Now as long as he didn't push it- "What do you mean? What does your village look like?" Yeah, so much for that idea. That well that I fell through, this must have something to do with the reason it was forbidden. Could it be that I've fallen through time? I hurriedly shook the thought off when I realized I was keeping Inuyasha waiting, and if I took to long and my story wasn't too good, he defiantly wouldn't buy it. 

  
  


"Ano, it's not around here; It's near a, near a, well!" Great going Kagome! Just keep acting casual. "Yeah, and it's pretty far away. I must have traveled miles from it yesterday." I looked in the opposite direction from where we came. Inuyasha seemed to be thinking about this. _'Please buy it, please buy it."_ I thought. After a moment he spoke. "All right." he said and motioned me to come over. When I stood by him he knelt down. "Climb on my back." I blushed. "N-nani?" 

  
  


He looked up at me from on the ground. "Climb on my back and I'll carry you to this stupid well of your's. It'll be much faster if I carry you, and I don't really feel like taking all day." I took that as his way of courtesy and climbed on hesitantly. When I got on he wrapped his arms back around my calves and I blushed, thankful that he couldn't see. He stood up quickly and leapt into the air, and as a reflex I tightened my grip around his shoulder's. I hoped he didn't notice.

  
  


**Inuyasha POV**

  
  


As I took off into the air Kagome held on tighter. I tried to reassure her that she wouldn't be dropped. "I'm not gona drop you, wretch." Oh yeah, that was nice; Dripping with sensitivity. I tried to push away the thought as I continued jumping through the tree's; Hopefully this wouldn't be too long of a trip.

  
  


**Kagome POV**

  
  


As he leapt form tree to tree I had the wonderful sensation that we were flying. The wind whisked by and for a while I was completely carefree; But then my con came flying back at my face. What will I do when we get to the well and there's no village? I leaned back down to guard my face from the wind and prayed that somehow this would all work out.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The fluidity of his movements steady rythm of his breathing had put me to sleep, and what I believed was roughly an hour later, Inuyasha came to a stop. I lifted my head and slipped off his back to see. We were at the well. I had run out of time, and needed some sort of excuse. Would he hate me if he knew that I'd lied? I didn't have time to answer myself because Inuyasha spoke. "Is this the well?" Yes this was the well, but should I say that? I didn't know weather to lie again or give in now. 

  
  


"Yes." I said. He waited for a second to see if I was going to continue. "Well, do you know where your village is?" I didn't know what to do; I turned to him and realized by his expression that I was crying. "Gomen," I said softly. "I've been such a bother to you, and wasted your time." My bottled up emotions from yesterday were suddenly coming back because of seeing the well, and all of my feelings were transferred to words. "I've led you here when I wasn't even sure if it would make any difference. I was here when I woke up, but I'm not exactly sure what _was_ a dream." 

  
  


I cursed my tears as each one fell; I hated making him angry and I believed that must be what I was doing. "I don't have a family any more, and the-it-he might come and get me." Why was I saying this? Why was there a sudden memory of my mother in my head? Why couldn't I stop thinking about that man!? I couldn't say any more, afraid that Inuyasha might yell. Everyone seemed to yell back then, and if you spoke back, you got hurt.

  
  


**Inuyasha POV**

  
  


I watched in shock as Kagome started crying and poured out her life before me. From the bit's and pieces, it seemed as though we were alike; Both orphaned but she had been abused. I couldn't keep on my crude facade any longer, I understood her too well. "Kagome,"

  
  


**Kagome POV**

  
  


"Kagome," He said my name, but it wasn't in his usual tone; Not angry or annoyed, but more of, sympathetic? "Gomen." I looked at him in confusion. What had _he_ done? "For what?" I asked as my subsiding tears rolled down my cheek. "For you."

  
  


My heart jumped for some reason and I stared at him. He was sorry for me? There were so many questions I had right now so I just blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Why?" he looked at me solemnly. "Because, I know how you feel." After he said it realization kicked in; He was an orphan too.

  
  


Without debating I walked right up to him and looked at his bangs which covered his eye's, until he looked up. I smiled weakly. "I guess we have something in common." He stared at me with a blank but softened expression, and with my newly acquired knowledge, I realized he must have been alone for a long time; And being alone causes you to harden, and steals the familiarity of love.

  
  


Throwing out all previous assumptions I put one thing in mind; That Inuyasha and I were very similar; Both alone and both lacking love, but now that a twist of spontaneous fate brought us together, were aren't alone; Even now after having told him just one thing about myself, he already knows more about me than anyone in the world, and with everything I've summed him up for he's her best friend, and something tell's me he feels the same way. 

  
  


I lifted my arms from my sides and hugged him, but it was somehow different this time, because instead of him tensing up, he had no hesitation in hugging me too.

  
  


@ @ @

  
  


Fluff city! *throws cotton balls and feathers into air and feels embarrassed when everyone is silent.* 

  
  


He, he n_n; So how did you like this new development? I was starting to realize how completely off topic the title was. u_u;; So in light of that I decided to change it! Now it actually makes sense! Once again I've proved how incredibly fickle I am. No one minds right? Right n_n;; . .. . . .. . . yeah uh anyway, REVIEW!

  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Guardian Angels

**Disclaimer: **I poem! I don't own Inuyasha, I don't have the rights, I live in a shoe-box, And I like rice! n_n . . . . . . .okay I don't live in a shoe-box, but house only had one syllable!

**SNOW:** *throws confetti* Wooh! Look at all my reviews! *jumps around* Yippie! Sorry for the delay in writing this, but I had midterms ¬.¬ evil creatures. . . .Anyway! Here's the latest update and I hope you like it cause it's a big development in the plot and it's **different**. . .yeah n_n

  
  


**"Kismet" **

Chapter six

Guardian Angels

  
  


******Kagome POV**

  
  


Inuyasha and I eventually just sat down and talked. I told him the sum of my situation, but he seemed willing to hear more. So I told him everything; Everything that I had gone through in the past few months, going backward from when I jumped through the well, skipping over that part though, of course, I didn't want to bring up the supernatural phenomenon yet. And then we came to the point of my story that I had tried to block out. The day my mother died.

  
  


Inuyasha watched me tentatively. Whenever he watched me it made me feel he was a lot older than he looked. (**a/n: **lol) "You've never told anyone before, have you?" It was a statement and not a question but I still shook my head. "After that day, I stopped speaking; Even if I wanted to, I couldn't have told." He nodded and waited for me to begin. The telling of the story had brought it up fresh into my mind's eye, and it was replaying back.

  
  


I starred off into space and began. "It all started about two weeks before that day; I woke up in the middle of the night to a lot of crashes and yells. My parents fought a lot, and most of it was over me." He scooted closer to me when my head drooped down. "My father hated me because I was a girl, and further more, a mistake. If my mom had never gotten pregnant then it wouldn't have been so bad." I could feel that he was about to deny that so I quickly went on to stop him; It was too cliche, and I wanted to finish.

  
  


"At first my father would have nothing to do with us, and was always flouncing around; But when my brother was born, he decided he wanted him." I could feel Inuyasha's gaze, but I didn't look up. "He started coming back at night and fighting. It was always about Souta, or me, and would end with my mom crying." I paused and stared back at the tree across the clearing with a glazed look. "But one night I did something really stupid. I hadn't figured out yet that my father was a bad person, and I missed him a lot, so I walked in during their fight." It seemed that the whole world was silent in waiting for me to continue.

  
  


"My parents stopped fighting for a moment when I walked in and I thought I had done something good. I walked up to my father and my mom made a whimpering scared noise that confused me. When I turned to look at her, my father picked me up. At first I thought her was just going to hold me, but my mommy's face looked so scared. He started yelling all kinds of words, and shaking me, and my mommy started crying and begging him to stop." My hands were starting to shake slightly at the memory of what happened next.

  
  


"My mom screamed, and then dad held a knife to my throat. He said he was going to kill me but my mom lunged at him . . . he dropped me, but then attacked my mom. . ." The rest was simple and a tear ran down my cheek with the flashing memory. "I hid. . .just leaving my mom all alone, with **him**. . ." I hung my head in shame. It really was my fault. Just then I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up. "Inuyasha. . ." he smiled lightly. "It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have done anything." His smile suddenly turned to a scowl. "But if I ever find the man who did this, you can be sure he wont live to regret it." I smiled a little; I knew by now that I was in a completely different world and that Inuyasha could never find my father, but the gesture was encouraging. 

  
  


I flashed him a smile. "Thank you." He blushed and turned away. "Keh, it's not like I care or anything, it's just guy's that cowardly shouldn't even be aloud to live, that's all." I smiled. That was the Inuyasha I knew. But then something dawned on me. "Hey, Inuyasha? What happened to your family?" Inuyasha looked at me and sat back down. "They left." I watched him carefully for any cracks in his emotionless mask, but there were none. 

  
  


"Before I was born, my father had, had another mate." I took it that this 'mate' business was the equivalent to a wife or spouse. "With her they produced my brother, Sesshomaru, but she died soon after his birth." he spoke emotionlessly about his brother and I suspected a grudge. "My father then found another mate, but she was human." Human? His brother's mother had been a youkai, and so was his own father, but if his mother was a human. . . "Thus producing me; A **hanyou**." He said the word with such disgust.

  
  


He frowned. "My mother was there for me and Sesshomaru, but he would have nothing to do with her; Or me. Everyone said he just hated human's and anyone having to do with them, but I know he was also jealous." He didn't seem to like his brother very much. "I'm sorry to say that I looked up to him, and one day when my father was killed in a battle, I went to **him** for comfort." "Like I couldn't have done without it." He muttered as an after thought. 

  
  


He was still trying to be tough, but it didn't matter. "He always turned me away, and then a few days later my mother was lost. She'd been ill for years, but then it finally got the best of her." he paused a moment to reflect. "After that, Sesshomaru left. And since then, I've been alone." I was in aw. He lost everyone he's ever loved; I can't compare to him, because I still have Souta. "Inuyasha. . .?" He turned to me without expression. I swallowed and knew what I had to say. "You aren't really alone," he looked at me strangely until I clarified. "You have me." And we smiled.

  
  


* * *

  
  


**Neutral POV**

  
  


"Kioko, come here and see." A tall brunet dressed in white, spoke out to her sister as she watched tentatively over a small glowing orb. Within a moment another younger girl ran up in a similar plain gown. "What is it Kameko?" she asked walking up to the silver orb. "It seems that Kohana's plan is working out well." Kameko, the older sister said, waving her hand over the ball to bring attention to it. 

  
  


Inside the orb was a cloudy vision of two children; One girl and one hanyou, talking and laughing. "So they've met have they?" Kioko stated with a smile. "And they've already become friends." She giggled giddily. "Oh this is splendid! Wait till we tell Kohana!" Her sister chuckled. "I think she's found out for herself. Kioko turned around to see her youngest sister Kohana, a tiny child who appeared to be three. "Kohana, have you seen the new development?" Kioko asked, and the small girl nodded.

  
  


Kameko smiled. "So Kohana, what did you have planned for them next?" Kohana put her hands to her sides and suddenly unfolded wings from her back and flew over to the circular portal. This didn't surprise either of the other girls and they just stood next to her, keeping **their** wings folded down. "Kagome and Inuyasha must continue to converse." Kohana said in her ginger, child's voice. 

  
  


The two nodded. "Should I inform God of the speed that they have taken to become friends?" Kameko asked. Kohana smiled. "He already knows, silly." she chided. "Of course," Kameko blushed at her lack of knowledge. Kioko stared into the portal and watched the children chase after each other in a game of tag. "So now that we've gotten this far, the hard part starts, right?" she stated, brushing back a strand of hair. 

  
  


Kameko nodded. "The girl was born with the Shikon no Tama inside her body; But it wasn't supposed to, ne?" Kioko nodded. "Kagome was supposed to be a normal girl; But complication's in the past caused her destiny to be changed. It's a very delicate nature, the thread between times, but Lucifer was very bad again." She frowned. "He created that Na-rock-rock person," Kameko smiled and corrected her. "Naraku." Kioko shrugged. "Whatever, Naraku, Nashmaku, he's still a stupid mean person." 

  
  


Kohana sighed. "He killed Inuyasha's daddy and made him all alone. Inuyasha was at first supposed to rule his fathers lands wasn't he?" Kioko giggled. "Sesshy wasn't aloud to rule because he was too arrogant." she spoke through her giggles. Kameko smiled. "Well ultimately Sesshomaru **was** supposed to inherit the western lands, so it was just another way for him to get them. Beside's he's a lot more grown up than he was one-hundred years ago." 

  
  


Kohana stared into the ball and smiled at the two children whose destiny's were in her hands. "They should fall in love." She spoke to no one, but her sisters looked shocked. "What do you mean Kohana? We can't make them fall in love." Kioko stated simply. Kohana continued to watch the ball. "Do you really not realize? God knew of this impeding development from the start. We wont **make** them fall in love, because in a way, they already will." She smiled at the ball while her sisters thought her over. They were quite naive sometimes.

  
  


Kameko realized the situation first, but found something wrong. "But, what about the other Miko?" Kohana frowned. "Very soon Kagome will figure out the proses of the magic well and she will begin to travel through the times; Unfortunately, in her conversation's with Inuyasha, she didn't tell him about the well, and later on she still won't. That will come back on her much later when she turns fifteen. After that we can no longer interfere, and her family will have before that figured something out." Her sisters listened carefully to Kohana.

  
  


"Inuyasha will appear seventeen, and she will **be** fifteen; But when she goes through the well at that point, the miko, Kikyou (a/n: ah! ryhms!) will have come in, and Kagome's lies will be discovered; At that point, **everything** will depend on the strength of their bond. Because then, we will be restricted to watch." 

The three angels watched silently over the children whose destiny's were to be so dramatically intertwined. 

  
  


After a long while, Kameko was the first to speak. "Well, their future is a long ways away, but their present is now, and if I'm not mistaken, we have a lot of work to do." she said with a determined look. Kioko clapped her hands. "Yeah!" The two began walking off to get started, but Kameko stopped shortly to look back at her youngest sister, who was still staring into the ball. 

  
  


Kameko stared with sympathy. Kohana may have been the youngest, but she was a lot wiser than them all, and she understood a lot of things that couldn't be handled by a lot of angels. That's another reason she was so close with God. "You coming Kohana?" She called. Kohana turned around and flew up to her sister's side before landing. "Yeah." She smiled and took Kameko's hand. They walked off to begin their work with Kioko, but Kohana took one last glance at the window that showed the children. **'Be safe Kagome and Inuyasha.'**

  
  


@ @ @

  
  


Well incase you didn't get that, the three girls are Inuyasha and Kagome's "Guardian Angels", their names mean

**Kameko**

tortoise-child, symbol for long-life 

**Kioko**

Meets World with Happiness

**Kohana**

little flower

Kameko is Inuyasha's angel, Kioko is Kagome's and Kohana is the guardian angel that sort of oversee's their relationship. 

Oy, do you know how incredibly depressing episodes 48 and 49 are? Reeeeeealy depressing! Horribleness! I think I'm gona be mad at Inuyasha for a whole day!. . . . . . .or hour. . . . . . .yeah. . . . . ug I blame kikyou. . . . . Okie dokie, that's all for now! Now don't forget those REVIEWS! n_n


	7. The Rift Between Times

**Disclaimer: **Myow, myow, myow, myow; Myow, myow, myow, myow; I don't o~wn I~nu~ya~sha! Myow, myow, myow, myow; Myow, myow, myow, myow; Myow; myow; MYOW! =^.^=

**SNOW:** *gasp* I have over f-f-fifty reviews! I'm so happy! *cries* Oh wow, I'm speach less.....well to show my undying appreciation here's the newest chapter!

  
  
  
  


******"Kismet" **

Chapter seven

The Rift Between Times

  
  
  
  


****Kagome had been away from home now for two days, but she was no longer sad. Even if she couldn't find her foster family, she had Inuyasha, and he was her best friend. The previous day they'd learned each others past's, and Kagome had taught him how to play tag and other games; he could've caught her easily, but didn't because the game was fun.

  
  


They'd slept under a tree like the night before, and once again Kagome woke before him. Kagome tilted her head and smiled at his sleeping form. A leaf from the tree above them floated down landing on his nose, and he twitched and rolled over, slumping onto the ground. Kagome giggled. As she watched him she realized that she was thirsty. So silently, she slipped away through to the stream assuming she'd have enough time to get back before he awoke. 

  
  


Kagome got her drink and began to walk back, but as she did her mind traveled onto different thought's. _'I wonder if they miss me?'_ she questioned silently, thinking of her family. With this and other things running through her head, she didn't realize where she was going, and looked up later to see the clearing of the old well. 

  
  


She stared at it thoughtfully and walked to the edge. In a moment she was standing before the age old well and put her small hands on the lip. She looked over the edge seeing that there was still no water, and it looked the same as it had two days ago. _'This well, is what brought me here two day's ago; what brought me to Inuyasha. . .'_ Kagome pulled herself up to sit on the edge dangling her feet into the well.

  
  


_'If I hadn't been so upset, none of this would have happened; I wonder, do I really wish it didn't?'_ She started swinging her feet a little while keeping her hands on the lip to keep her balance. _'Now that I've met Inuyasha, I don't feel lonely anymore. I do miss Souta, and Sachiko and everyone, but I'd still rather stay here.'_ She leaned forward a bit and wobbled. She slipped a little and held on before she could fall. _'That was close-'_ before she could finish her thought, the lip she was holding cracked and she fell, squeezing her eyes shut in embrace for hitting the ground; But it never came.

  
  


Kagome opened her eye's hesitantly and found herself sitting unharmed at the bottom of the dry well. _'That's strange.'_ she thought briefly before grabbing the suddenly apparent ladder to climb out, though something wasn't right. It was dark in the well, darker than it had been a minute ago, and when she reached the top it was still dark. Kagome thought questionably about this for a moment, but was too intrigued by the slit of light in front of her to think of it more.

She stepped forward on a wood floor and reached out to touch a hard flat surface, moving her fingers across feeling for a handle of some sort and when she found it, she pulled. The light coming through was blinding for a moment but when her eyes adjusted she was shocked; The shrine!

  
  


Kagome walked out of the well house not moving her eyes from the building before her. _'I, I'm home. . .!'_ She was so shocked she didn't realize the group of people rushing up to her, and only took notice when someone picked her up and shook her for attention. _'Sachiko. . .'_ Sachiko had tears streaming down her face and was trembling. "Ka-Kagome! Oh God, thank you; thank you!" She praised, hugging Kagome tightly. Kagome's eye's were still wide with shock; she looked right past Takashi Higurashi who held Souta and the group of others and stared blankly.

  
  


Sachiko pulled back to look at her. "Oh Kagome, we were so worried! You were gone for twelve hours, and after finding Yukio beat up we didn't know what to think!" Kagome thought for a moment. Twelve hours? But she had been gone for day's; this didn't sound quite right. Forgetting momentarily that she wasn't known to speak, Kagome opened her mouth. "M-mama. . .?" Everyone gasped visibly. Sachiko stared and stuttered. "W-what did you, _say_?"

  
  


Kagome swallowed and realized her face was still shocked. She mellowed out a bit and repeated, "Mama, don't cry." There was another round of gasps, and a small bit of realization hit home to Kagome: She'd just spoken, _and_ called Sachiko her mother. It was alright now though, because she was home. _Home_. Sachiko hugged her again, and Kagome saw that some of the other's in the group were resisting tears. "Kagome, I'm so glad to hear you say that," she backed up and Takashi sat by her. "Because Kagome, Takashi and I have just adopted you." 

  
  


Kagome stared at them. She understood exactly what that meant and was ecstatic, but confused; did that mean they wanted to love her? "You'll be my mama and papa?" she asked meekly, afraid that they might say no. But they both just smiled warmly and nodded. Takashi answered, "Yes." Kagome was about to cheer, but remembered a very important factor; what about Souta? She was quite distressed. They couldn't take her and leave Souta! "And Souta too? We can't forget Souta. . .!" she asked, a little jumpy, reaching out to her sleeping brother. 

  
  


They nodded again and Kagome's heart flew. "Yes," Sachiko giggled. "Souta too." Kagome couldn't contain her feelings, and jumped into Sachiko's arms exclaiming her joy so that the whole world would know her new found happiness, and her voice. "I'm Home! I have a home! For the first time in forever, I have a home!"

  
  


* * *

  
  


After discovering that Kagome could now speak again, the police had been over within minutes to interrogate her, but the Higurashi's wouldn't allow it just yet. Kagome's new life was starting and they didn't want to resurface such horrible memories at the moment; they'd just give her time.

Kagome woke up the next morning greeted by a heavenly smell that was breakfast and dressed quickly so she could eat. The rest of that day she was totally carefree and happy; she even almost forgot about the well, and Inuyasha. Almost.

  
  


Kagome was walking along the side-yard looking for her teacup that she had dropped a few days ago, when she noticed the well house. Now she remembered, but was it real? Had any of it really happened? Or had she just fallen into the dry well, hit her head and dreamed the whole thing up. . .? She wasn't quite sure. But though she didn't know on the reality of the situation, she did know that, real or not, she missed Inuyasha.

  
  


So she did what she did every time she needed to talk; she went to Souta. Of course before she never actually spoke, it was just the idea that when she sat in front of his crib, Souta would just watch her and make his little expressions that let her _know_ he knew what she was feeling. But now she could talk.

  
  


Kagome stepped into the room and checked to see if he was sleeping; he wasn't. She walked up to the crib and sat down in Souta's view. Souta looked up and stared at her for a moment before she smiled, and he smiled back. "Hi Souta." she said still smiling. Souta's eye's lit up in a surprised manner. He had been asleep last night when she had first spoke.

  
  


Kagome smiled at his surprise. "I guess you know I can talk now, don't you?" Souta just pulled himself up with the crib bars so he was standing, and then sat down. "Yeah, and that we are adopted?" Souta made eye contact and smiled an adorable infant smile. Kagome got up and walked over to him, moving a stool up to the crib. "Do you want to hear how I got my voice back Souta?" Souta looked up to her since she was now standing on the stool and looking in on him. He smiled brightly and giggled.

  
  


Kagome reached in and picked up her baby brother, bringing him down to the floor where she could see him better. Souta waved his arms with delight. His sister was going to _talk_ to him! This was wonderful! His favorite things in the world consisted of eating, sleeping, and watching his sister communicate with him; except this time he would be getting some audio. Even if he didn't understand what she was saying, facial expressions were universal, and with _this _type of language he was a master.

  
  


****Kagome closed her eyes for a moment and looked contemplative before she reopened them and began. "It all started yesterday, or at least yesterday in our time. When Sachi- er, mama was having the tea ceremony." Kagome corrected herself thoughtfully and then continued. "Yukio came over, and was mean again." Souta scrunched up his face at that name and Kagome giggled. "Yeah, I know. He was really horrible and teased me about not being able to talk," 

  
  


Souta smiled widely and Kagome laughed. "I guess he can't say that now can he?" Souta smiled again. It was times like these Kagome felt he really could understand her, but in a different way, that only siblings could. "He did strike a nerve though, by talking about mommy badly, so I hit him and ran away." Souta looked up at her while he entangled his fingers in the rug. 

  
  


"I went into the well house and the well was opened so I jumped in, but then I never actually hit the bottom." she brought her hand down to the floor in demonstration. "I just 'woke up' or something, in the well, but it wasn't the same well in the shrine, it was different; and when I got out I was in a whole new world." 

  
  


"I don't know where I ended up Souta, but while I was there I met a _half_-demon, Inuyasha." She smiled thinking back. "He's really different, and not just because he's part youkai; He talks so kindly and he cares, that's what makes him special." Kagome closed her eye's thoughtfully. "He's my best friend, Souta. I'm going to go back there." Her eye's opened with the last statement and Souta looked at her before trying to get up.

  
  


Kagome saw this and rushed forward to catch him. "No, no Souta, you can't come; It's your nap time and I'm not even sure if it was real. Besides it's way too dangerous for a little kid like you." She spoke obliviously to the fact of her own age. She put a pouting Souta back in his crib and walked to the door. "Bye bye Souta, I'll see you later." and with that she left the room, off to find if the wonderful assumption of 'Inuyasha' and this new world was real, or just her hopeful dream.

  
  


* * * 

  
  


Kagome looked down the well one more time as she readied herself for the jump off the lip. This was it, time to prove herself right or wrong. Kagome closed her eye's and took a deep breath, absentmindedly twisting her fingers in the skirt of her yukata. She had to change just in case, it would have been strange to anyone if she showed up in her normal clothes. So with these things in mind she gathered up her courage and jumped, ready for pretty much anything.

  
  


It was a strange feeling as she fell; there was no fear grabbing at her making her tense, and it felt like a free fall of jumping when you knew someone was there to catch you. After a long moment Kagome opened her eye's. She was at the bottom of the sell unharmed, and there was a light spilling over from the top. She didn't take time to consider anything as she grabbed on to the ladder and climbed up.

  
  


When she got to the top, she was more than just a little relieved. She was back! Back in Inuyasha's world; back where Inuyasha _was_. She swung herself off the lip and stood motionless while the grass beneath her feet tickled and brushed her sandals, making it over the sole layer to brush against her feet. She smiled. This place was what had put everything right again, it had fixed her life and brought her to Inuyasha. This was _definitely_ a great well. But now there was something on her mind; _'How will I find Inuyasha?'_

  
  


Speak of the devil. Kagome looked up and saw him standing in the clearing. He looked surprised, grateful and something else she couldn't quite place. She was about to walk up to him but he seemed to recover from whatever it was that ailed him and walked up to her at a faster pace. 

  
  


He stopped right in front of her and looked sad. Kagome felt a sharp pang in her heart. She didn't mean to hurt him! She should have come back sooner, a whole day was way too long! "Inuyasha, gome-" she didn't finish because just then Inuyasha hugged her. Now Kagome was the one to be surprised, but she didn't say anything. "You're alright." she heard him say. There that pang was again. Inuyasha had thought the worst while she was gone, and that thought made her feel guilty beyond reason.

  
  


Inuyasha backed off and stared at her with those piercing, childlike orbs. He looked at her genuinely. "Where did you go?" Uh oh, time to lie again. She really hated lying to him, but it was necessary, she didn't know what else to do. Besides, white lies weren't _as_ bad, were they? "Gomen, Inuyasha. I-that morning I was getting a drink, and on my way back I found my foster parents and they said they were adopting me, and I was so happy, but they took me back to our village and it's far away from here so I had to walk a long way back and, and- gomen!" she spouted nervously in a breath.

  
  


Inuyasha seemed calmer now but questionable. "How far _is_ your village?" Er. . . "Ano, pretty far. . ." she trailed off looking in the opposite direction. _'Oh boy'_ "Did they keep you there for four days?" he asked her gently. Four days? This was getting strange. But she'd only been gone _one_ day; at least, in _her_ time it was one day. But come to think of it, she'd only been gone for twelve hours in her time when she got back. 

  
  


Her mind went over this problem and drew a fast conclusion. _'There must be a rift between the times! One day in my world equals four days here!'_ Well that cleared some things up. "Uh huh, yeah." she could work with this. "It's half a day's walk, and my parents don't know I'm coming here so I had to wait a few day's." she was working this well. She leaned closer to him and lowered her voice. "They probably wouldn't approve of me seeing you. They're real partial to youkai, being associated with exterminators and such." She really did have a nack for romance at short notice.

  
  


Inuyasha looked at her blankly for a moment and then softened. "Oh." was the one sound that was uttered and he was silent. Well what else could her say? It was a pretty strange situation after all. Kagome figured she should clear some more things up to satisfy him, and besides, she was on a roll. "Yeah, well I figured that since both my parents leave every four days to go haggle at another villages market, or hunt all day, that's the time when I can come see you." she smiled and he watched her for a moment before a wide smile spread on his face too.

  
  


He grabbed her hand. "Then you can come until night fall every four days?" She nodded and smiled again. "Great! Lets go then!" He started pulling her off away from the well and was confused. "Go where?" he kept smiling and pulling her ahead. "It's already past noon, we only have a few hours to play before you have to go." Kagome let this roll over silently and he stopped to turn back to her. "You have to teach me more of that 'hide, and go, seek' game" he said happily, pronouncing the game like it was a foreign work, and she giggled. "okay, lets go!" and with that they both took off, to play games in the woods before Kagome's time was up and she had to return home.

  
  


@ @ @

  
  


I was thinking about ending this chapter before she went down the well, but then my computer decided to haate me and wouldn't lt me upload anything on FF.net so I had more time to write. n_n ~looks at tv~ Kya! they're showing Inuyasha re-runs?! ~sigh~ I knew this day would come -.- . . . .Which is _why_ I bought episodes 30 - 56 in advanced! n_n Don't hate me cause I have new ep's, hate me cause I hold control of when the next chapters come out! Mwahahaha! ~clears throat~ yes, well anyway REVIEW! and remember people above all things, more reviews = faster updates!!!!! n_n Ja!

  
  


~SNOW

  
  
  
  



	8. A Parent's Intervention

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does..... ;.;**

**A/N:** *looks at reviews* O.O those....are all........mine?..............are you sure??? woooooooooow.... 

  
  


******"Kismet" **

Chapter eight

A Parent's Intervention

  
  
  
  


****Two years. It's been two years to the day now; since I met Inuyasha. I stared down at the well like I had so many times before, and jumped. Everything was worked out between my new parents and the police, and eventually when they questioned me about my mother, I told them everything. They still hadn't found my father, but I was okay with that, because if ever I was scared, I could just go to see Inuyasha.

  
  


It was such a familiar feeling, jumping down the well; like falling but knowing there would be no impact when I'd land. Just a small thud, and with that I climb up the dry well. I walked about an eighth of a mile to the tree where Inuyasha and I met, and like always he was there waiting for me. I smiled.

  
  


He looked at me, arms folding with a fake frown. He liked to tease me. "What took you so long?" he grumbled and I laughed. "I'm not very late." I said and a smirk broke his frown. "Yeah," I smiled at him as he took my hand. "Come on, I've got something to show you." He said directing me forward and I laughed inwardly at his enthusiasm. 

  
  


He had always been like this when I would visit, and now he looked to be about ten, and I eight; but in all of the joy that we shared I guess I failed to notice that here, I should have aged eight years, but have only grown two, because of the time differences between our worlds. Thankfully this had also never occurred to Inuyasha, so he never asked why I aged at the same rate as him. Maybe he never realized it, because I was the only human he knew.

  
  


* * *

  
  


After about eight hours, which was equal to two hours in my time, I said goodbye to Inuyasha again, promising I'd be back in 'four days' like always.

  
  


"So I'll see you in four days?" I smiled at him folding my hands on my yukata. "Of course." He looked at me intently. "Because, I had an idea of where we can go and stuff," He shuffled a bit and I looked at him. "You don't have to encourage me Inuyasha, I'll come. Even if there was nothing to do and nowhere to go, I'd still come to see you; you're my best friend." He was looking at me but suddenly folded his arms and looked the other way. "Keh," he said. He really seemed to like that word. 

  
  


I looked at him strangely for a moment and it might have been my imagination, but his cheeks looked slightly pink. "You're my best friend, too." he said and I smiled widely before shocking him with a hug. "I'll see you in four days Inuyasha," I told him smiling as we parted and I started to walk away. "You can count on it." And with that I left him to watch me fade away into the distance.

When I got to the well it was almost dark so I jumped in without hesitation. There was the familiar pink glow that surrounded me, and then I was home. For as long as I can remember doing this, leaving the well was not my favorite part. Inuyasha was a _huge_ part of my life and my family didn't know about him, so what was so great about coming home? I loved my family of course, but I always wished I could tell them; and then fate took a turn, and my mother peeked over the edge of the well. "Kagome?"

  
  


I looked up to find her staring down at me in a strange expression that was confused and something else that I couldn't quite place. With nothing else to think of I spoke. "Hi mama." Sachiko's eyes widened. "Kagome, what are you _doing_ in there!?" If there was a simple answer to this I wasn't aware, so I said the only thing that was true and made sense. "I was playing." and with that, Sachiko was stunned and told me immediately to get out, which I did. How could I have ever known what such a simple discovery would lead to.

  
  


* * *

  
  


I sat on a arm chair in the living room with Sachiko and Takashi across from me on the couch. It was interesting what they were doing right now: First Sachiko would look at Takashi, then Takashi would look at Sachiko, then Sachiko would look at me; I was getting a bit worried about them for a while until Sachiko spoke. "Kagome, there is something your father and I have been meaning to ask you." Well this is progress, they're talking. "All right." I answered simply. I didn't want to overdo things with a complicated answer, they were just adults after all.

  
  


They looked at each other again before Takashi turned back and began to talk. "Kagome, for the past two years, we've been noticing that after school, you have a tendency to disappear for roughly two hours and then show up." I kept watching him. Good we're making excellent progress; _discuss _your thoughts. Sachiko picked up from there. "And you see we were quite worried about you and then we saw you go in the well house every day in your yukata." I nodded gently. Yes that's good, now that we've found the problem we can fix it.

  
  


It seemed that they were taking turns in their speech because next Takashi picked up. "We were less worried about it then until we went in there one day and you weren't in the house. And today your mother found you in the well." I nodded again. Correct, good mama and 'tou-san, you are very _good_ at telling me what's wrong. I watched them as they exchanged glances once again before Sachiko spoke. "What we're trying to say Kagome, is we are worried about you, and we want to know what you were doing in the well today."

  
  


I stared at them and blinked. Wow, I guess this was the lucky break I was looking for; A way to involve my family in my life with Inuyasha and tell them about our world. I smiled. "Well I go in the well everyday mama and 'tou-san." They looked at me strangely and then Takashi asked, "Why?" I smiled again and they both looked stunned. "Because that's where Inuyasha is." I stated. They looked at me and blinked. ""Who's Inuyasha?"" they asked in unison. "He's my best friend!" I told them, smiling widely.

  
  


They both stared at me without a word and I took that as my que to continue. "You see, the day I was first adopted I got really mad at Yukio because he told me it was my fault that my real mommy died, so I ran into the well house and jumped in." Takashi's eye's widened, and Sachiko shot her hand up to her mouth, but I didn't take notice. "But when I stood back up in the well, there was no more water in it and I was all dry, so I climbed out and when I did, I was in a forest!" I threw my arms up in the air to emphasize the drama.

  
  


Sachiko and Takashi were still silent, so I continued. "Well I didn't know where I was so I just walked around for awhile until I saw Goboushinko, so I ran up to it but then the shrine wasn't there!" They still didn't seemed to phased by my dramatic conclusions so I just went on again. 

  
  


"Well after that I was so worried that I was lost, so I walked around for _hours_ until I looked and saw this boy in red run by. He was _really_, really fast! And I chased after him to see if he knew where I was, but then I saw him running towards a cliff, and had to stop him so I yelled 'STOP!' but I was so surprised 'cause I couldn't talk before, but then the boy came over and _yelled_ at me saying I was _stupid_ cause he was a_ youkai_ and they can _jump_ farther!" My parents looked absorbed in my words so with new encouragement I continued.

  
  


"Well I told him that he didn't _look_ like a youkai, and he said 'What!!?' and I said 'you don't look like a youkai' and then he pointed to his ears, that were on top of his _head,_ and were doggy ears and asked me if I didn't thought his ears were weird, and I said 'no' and he was all 'ahhh' like, and then he got mad and said that he could _kill_ me, and I started crying, but then he said he was sorry, and walked away." I took a breath.

  
  


"But, after he was gone a _snake_ came out of the bushes and said it was going to eat me, and it was really big and I screamed, and then I could breath cause of the snake strangling me, but then the _boy_ came back and killed the snake youkai with his claws, and then I said thank you and hugged him and asked him his name and he said 'Inuyasha' and I said, 'I'm Kagome' and then I fell asleep. 

  
  


But when I woke up Inuyasha was still there and took me to a village where he said I might live, and when I got there it was a Sengoku Jidai period village; so that's when I realized that the well, brought me into the _PAST!!_" My parents were still quite speechless, so I continued.

  
  


"Well Inuyasha took me back to the well, cause I said I didn't live in that village, and when we got there I told him I didn't really know how to get home, cause I didn't, and then I cried and he hugged me, and then I told him about what happened to my real mommy and then he told me how his parents died too cause he was also an orphan, and then we became best friends. So when I went back to the well again I fell in! 

  
  


Then when you said I'd been gone for only twelve hours and I'd been in the past for two days, I figured that there was a time difference, so from then on I decided to visit Inuyasha every day after school, which is equal to once every four days in Inuyasha's world." I stopped and they didn't say anything so I concluded. "And that's where I go, _every_ day." I finished smiling.

  
  


My parents stared at me with the most shocked expression for a while before they turned to look at each other. They seemed to like that. But when they looked back they both had serious worried excretions again. What? I just explained everything _to them!_ What were they worried about now? "Kagome," Takashi started. "Did you just make up this story?" My eyebrows raised. "No, it's the truth! I can show you! I can jump in the well and show you!" I was suddenly very defencive. What was so hard to believe? 

  
  


Takashi looked at me sternly. "Kagome, don't lie to us." My eyes widened. "I'm NOT! It's true! It really is TRUE!!" Why didn't they believe me?! I don't understand! Sachiko brought her hand up to her mouth again and Takashi stood up. "All right Kagome, it's okay. Can you just stay here for a moment while your mother and I discuss something?" I nodded with a furrowed brow, and they both exited the room.

  
  


* * * 

  
  


For the whole first ten minutes, I stared at my feet, going over the conversation in my head, wondering what I had said wrong. Fifteen minutes passed, and then twenty, and after thirty minutes I had finally gotten fed up and was about to go look for them, when I heard something. Hammering? I got up and walked toward the sound. It was coming from outside and the closer I got to the shrine, the louder it got. Finally I was in front of the well house, and there was no _doubt_ it was coming from in there. 

  
  


I paniced and as fast as I could I ran up and slid open the door. There was Sachiko, Takashi and Jii-chan with hammer and nails, boarding up the well! They looked up to me when I opened the door and I screamed in shock. "What are you doing!!!?" Sachiko walked up to me and took my hands, while I stared wide-eyed at the scene before me. "Mama let go! What are you doing!? Stop! Please!" Sachiko hold my hands tighter as Takashi continued to hammer. "Kagome, this is for your own good. You're going to end up hurting yourself if you believe the stories you tell and jump in the well. We're going to board it up and take you to get some help."

  
  


I couldn't believe what was happening! "No! Stop! Onegai! _Onegai_! I promised him, I **Promised**!!" I struggled until I was restrained by my hands and kneeling on the floor, hearing Takashi hammer the last nail that seal the only connection between Inuyasha and myself. I threw my head up to the ceiling and cried. "INUYASHA!!"

  
  


@ @ @

  
  


Oh yeah, I'm evil. Mwahahahaha! *clears throat* yes, well let me know what you think of this development and now I'm gona go work on 'Kesshite Doriimingu' cause I have only one chapter and have been neglecting it! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and thankyou to 'Kagome of Winter Dances' who put me on her favorite list *smiles* and reviewed each of my chapters! Not that I don't appreciate all of you the same, Kagome just happened to be my most recent reviewer......

  
  


~looks at reviews again~ wohhh it's getin harder and harder to inform people of my updates.....@.@ so many reviewers.....But don't think I don't luv it!!!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! lol anyway I think I'm going to start updating every Saturday and if not then every two Saturday's.....@.@ I _really_ need to learn how to prioritize, and FINISH my old fics before I start new ones.....ah overwhelmingness.....oh well! ^.^

Peace and Ja ne,

~SNOW 


	9. A Memory Lost

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does..... ;.;

A/N: Sooooooo so sorry for the delay. I joined track. and i hurt. +.+ blah...... but in response to a question a few chapters ago that i forgot to answer, I get all my Inuyasha episodes from ebay (they only have dvd though for all you pple with vcr's) and on average each part is $30 with shipping and handling and has 11 to 25 episodes in them (there's 5 parts so far, 90 ep's) for more info you can email me, but for now On with the chap!

readers: finally.......

SNOW: ^_^;;; heheh

  
  


"Kismet" 

Chapter nine

A Memory Lost

  
  
  
  


Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. The only sound I'd been hearing for the last twenty minutes. I heard this every day, but it was still something that annoyed me immensely. 

  
  


I looked up from my lap where I'd been staring. There was doctor Baka. That wasn't his real name, just one thing I called him. My parents have been taking me here every afternoon for the past two weeks since the "incident" with the well.

  
  


I don't care what they say about this doctor, he's insane. He talks to me like I'm stupid and thinks I'M insane! I looked at his clip board once when he wasn't looking. 

  
  


He wrote all sorts of things about me that couldn't be more wrong. He said I dreamed all these stories about Inuyasha when I'd 'bumped' my head from falling down the well. He was a quack; a grade A quack.

  
  


He was staring at me again. I hated it when he stared at me. It was annoying and I felt like an animal in the zoo; which is most likely why I have been having the sudden urge to free all the animals in the zoo, but that's not the point. 

  
  


So far I've tried everything to get back to the well. I've been gone so long, it'll likely be two months in Inuyasha's world. It's not fair. He's my best friend and he's probably so worried. All alone, with no friends...

  
  


I felt a tear slide down my cheek and looked down to hide my eye's from the doctor, but no avail. "Kagome? Why are you crying dear?" Like he really cared.

  
  


He was getting paid big time to cure me; and finding a cure for me would mean a supposed medical brake through since I was such a unique case. He'll get famous for that.

  
  


"I'm not crying." I said, sounding a lot younger than I intended too. Great; I work two weeks to make him feel inferior to me and like a complete ignoramus, and then I have to go and do that. 

  
  


The doctor sat up in his chair; I knew this because it squeaked. It was a leather chair and squeeked a lot. I liked this chair, it reminded me of a really cute mouse youkai Inuyasha had once showed me. I blinked a tear again. 

  
  


I couldn't think of anything without remembering Inuyasha. "I'm not stupid as you like to believe Kagome; I can see that you're crying." Darn it. Okay that's it, I can't stand it anymore.

  
  


"You want to know why I'm crying doctor ducky?" That was my favorite name for him. It drove him insane and I loved to watch him use his silent "count 1, 2, 3," calming technic. 

  
  


Sure enough, he closed his eyes for three seconds and answered. "Yes." I smiled. He was so easily bothered.

Well this is what it came down to. 

  
  


I'm going to say it strait and if he doesn't believe me, I'll fake insanity for life, and make sure he's the laughing stalk of the psychiatry world and has to work at a fast food restaurant, poking at the change consuls in pay phones as a hobby.

  
  


I folded my hands over my lap and crossed my legs, imitating him to make him feel inferior again. "Doctor ducky, I fell in a well two years ago and met a dog-eared boy with no friends. 

  
  


I became best friends with that boy, and he probed me somehow to be able to speak." Just being around doctor quack-head had widened my vocabulary. It's so funny that he's surprised by my knowledge of words. 

  
  


"I would be with that boy right now if my parents had believed me. And now I'm talking to you, and you would like to know why I'm crying." I stood up on my chair. 

  
  


"Well Doctor ducky it's simple but since you seem so confused by the look of those incorrect notes you're taking, I'll spell it for you:" 

  
  


Doctor ducky looked at his notes when I mentioned them and I rested my hands at my sides in fists. "I. Miss. Inuyasha!!" 

  
  


Doctor ducky's eye's widened at my sudden loudness and just to emphasize my point, but mostly because I'd been wanting to do it since I met this guy, I picked up a hard cover note pad next to me and flung it at him. 

  
  


If he wasn't paying attention before, he sure was now, because it hit him square in the nose. I sat down cross-legged like nothing had happened.

  
  


Doctor ducky stared at me for a while and looked quite shell shocked. I smiled at that. He recovered though and picked up his clip board and started writing some more before he put it down and got something out of his desk. 

  
  


Now what was he doing? He found the something and walked up to me. "Kagome." "Ye-" I answered, but as soon as I opened my mouth he stuffed in a pill and it surprised me so much, I accidentally swallowed.

  
  


My hands flew to my throat. Doctor ducky just watched me expectedly for some reason that I couldn't figure out why, but from what I could tell the world around me was starting to turn fuzzy and I couldn't help the stupid grin that just stuck on my face. 

  
  


Everything smelled funny now too; like anesthesia. "Kagome?" That's funny, doctor ducky's voice sounds like it's in a tunnel. For some reason I answered, "Yes," 

  
  


"Kagome, listen to me very carefully and repeat everything I say. Understood?" I wobbled a bit. What was the question? "Understood." I heard my voice say. What's understood? Huh...? 

  
  


"Good. Now, I fell in a well two years ago." Duh...stu...pid... "I fell in a well two years ago." I said, unintentionally sounding each syllable. "And when I fell I bumped my head." No. That's....wrong.

  
  


"When I fell I bumped my head." Huh?..why'd I say...that.. "I dreamed up the whole story of Inuyasha." No I...didn't "I dreamed up the whole story of Inuyasha." I sound....like a...mono...tone.....

  
  


"And I now realize that it's untrue." 

"And I now realize that it's untrue." 

"And when I wake up,"

"And when I wake up,"

"I will remember only this,"

"I will remember only this,"

"And call doctor ducky,"

"And call doctor ducky,"

"Doctor Hokusai."

"......."

"Kagome?"

"Kagome."

"When I snap my fingers you will wake up."

"When I snap my-" *snap*

  
  


The world around me slowly unblurred and I blinked a few times. "Kagome?" The doctor questioned me and I looked up. "Kagome you nodded off, how are you feeling?" 

  
  


I thought a minute. "Fine." "Good. Now we were just discussing the Inuyasha dream, what happened after took a walk?" I blinked once slowly in thought. 

  
  


"I woke up." The doctor smiled for some reason. "Good; good. That's all for today Kagome, and I think you can start seeing me once a month now." I just stared at him. 

  
  


"Okay." He scribbled on another paper and ripped it off holding it out to me. "Take this to the secretary at the front desk and she'll talk with you're parents to inform them of you're recovery." Recovery? Okay. 

  
  


"Okay." I walked to the door and stepped out after saying goodbye. 

"Bye doctor ducky."

  
  


@ @ @

hehehe now I'm even eviler. Mwahahahahaha!!! *clears throat* yes. But I promise It'll get better in the next chapter. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter but it couldn't be helped. There was nothing more I could add, and it's also hard to type with a background noise of your 7 year old sister throwing up. x.x yeah......well anyways, keep up with the reviews!! 

  
  


I'll try to update faster this time, I was just so caught up in Kesshite Doriimingu, and then the fanfiction.net pple removed my "Chat" story because it was a 'violation'.......¬.¬ violation my butt........grrr........oh well at least I still have it posted on mediaminer.org ^.^ I'm a cheater hehe

until next chap REVIEW!

~SNOW

  
  



	10. Forgetting the Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does..... ;.;

A/N: Sorry this chap took so long, I was visiting my dad for a month and then I had a nervous brake down and thought little black demons were coming out of the mirror to kill me... but that's besides the point ^.^ and now the long awaited chapter.

  
  
  
  


"Kismet" 

Chapter ten

Forgetting the Past

  
  


Seven Years Later

  
  


Maths class. I hate, maths class. "Ug..." I grumbled and leaned more against my hand that was propped up on the desk. I looked lazily over to the clock. Two o' nine; If the stupid thing would just move one more minute...

  
  


RIIIINNNG!!! 'Yes!'I scrambled to grab my books and stand up at the same time. Not the easiest task, but it had to be done if I wanted to get out in time to meet-

  
  


"Oh, hello Kagome-chan!" said an overly cheerful voice. I stood up and turned around with some reluctance, but was surprised to find who had addressed me.

  
  


"Hojo-kun! Um, how are you today?" He smiled brightly. "Oh just fine. Hey Kagome, I was going to go to the movie's later today and I was wondering if maybe you'd like to come?" I blinked. Was he asking me out?

  
  


"Oh uh, sorry Hojo but I'm sort of in a hurry today. I have to meet my friend in," I looked at the clock. "Ack! Right now! Uh, sorry to rush off, but I have to go!" 

  
  


I dashed out the door without a second thought, leaving a no doubt baffled Hojo in my midst.

  
  


^.^

  
  


Running through the school at top speed had resulted in frightening a lot of innocent bystanders, but I couldn't be late today; again.. -.-; Hikari was definitely not up for another excuse.

  
  


I grabbed my book bag and other necessities at my locker and made it down to the court yard in one minute. By which time, Hikari was, sure enough, waiting.

  
  


"I'm here!" I yelled skidding to a halt and huffing to catch my breath. " Sorry I'm late." I apologized sheepishly and Hikari smiled. "That's okay, it's not like studying for the maths test is that important." she giggled. 

  
  


I stood up from leaning and looked at her seriously for once. "It may not be for you, but I suck in math, and I need to study before my doctor anointment today." Hikari nodded in acknowledgment and we started to walk. 

  
  


"Right, with doctor quackhead." she rolled her eyes for emphasis. I laughed. 

  
  


"Yeah, I don't know why I even have to go to him anymore. The whole reason I went was because of something that happened when I was eight years old, and now I'm fifteen! So there's really no point." I told her in finality.

  
  


She smiled lightly. "Yeah. Why did they send you to him in the first place?" I stopped. Why did I go to doctor Hokusai? It's been so long can I even remember? Something about a dream I had? 

  
  


Or a boy... I creased my brow and rubbed one of my temples. "Uh, I'm not sure." I continued to walk. "Probably something dumb. I bet they over reacted." I shrugged and Hikari seemed satisfied as we began to walk, but for some reason I had a nagging feeling. 

  
  


'What did happen back then. Why can't I remember?'

  
  


^.^

  
  


Hikari and I studied for about an hour until I could somewhat understand the work, and then she left and I got ready to leave myself.

  
  


Mom was in the kitchen and Souta was in the living room watching cartoons. I looked over to Souta and shook my head smiling. 

  
  


He had an unhealthy addiction with that television, but I wasn't about to start reprimanding him now. I decided that I wouldn't bother changing out of my school uniform, since I was all ready to go otherwise, and walked towards the door while informing everyone of my departure.

  
  


"I'm going to my appointment mom, I'll see you later okay?" I said slipping on my shoes. My mother looked up from her cooking and smiled at me warmly. 

  
  


"Alright dear, dinner will be ready before then so I'll save you some." she said brightly. "Alright." I told her and walked out the door.

  
  


I walked to the bus stop and only waited about five minutes before the bus arrived and everyone got on. 

  
  


I sat down near the back, and there was a little kid behind me screaming and a guy in front blasting his head phones, but I didn't notice much because I was suddenly still interested in whatever had happened to me seven years ago.

  
  


While I was thinking I stopped hearing the little boy behind me crying, and everyone else on the bus, and I guess I must have nodded off because I didn't seem to notice anything else either.

  
  


Dark. It was very dark all of a sudden. There were flashes of light every once in a while, and then some people. Were we going through a tunnel? 

  
  


There was a girl in a white tea gown with pink flowers and a barrett and a boy with red clothes, white hair ad dog ears. A giant snake, and a small wood well, then a man and duck holding a pill and then water. 

  
  


There was water everywhere. I can't breath; why can't I breath? There's so much light, and water. It's pink, or purple light and, that well, I can still see that well....

  
  


"Huhh," I gasped slightly and opened my eyes. I was on the bus and that boy was still crying. I blinked. What was that about?

  
  


^.^

  
  


I couldn't stop thinking about my dream all through the bus ride and through at least half the session with doctor Hokusai. He must have noticed I wasn't intentionally ignoring him because he stopped to say so.

  
  


"Kagome is something bothering you?" I looked at him questionably. I had never especially trusted him for some reason, but it couldn't hurt to ask him questions could it?

  
  


"Doctor Hokusai, do you remember why my parents started taking me to see you?" His eyes widened all of a sudden and I knew that he did.

  
  


"You, were having strange dreams; about a well and some other things." That was enlightening. So the well did have something to do with it. "What about the well? Where was it?" I was suddenly sounding interested. 

  
  


"Nothing, it was just a small part. Nothing to be concerned with." What? Why is he brushing this off? It's not like he's got something to hide. But then it hit me. The well. There was a well at the shrine. At our shrine.

  
  


I sat back nonchalantly and looked out the window. "Sure, okay." I said brushing it off. I could feel his stare on me, but he eventually looked back to his notes and resumed the session and I resumed not listening.

  
  


I'll play his little game, and find out myself what the well has to do with my past. 

  
  


^.^

  
  


By the time I got home it was almost dark. From the top of the shrine steps I could see the lighted windows of my home, but that was not where I was going.

  
  


I hadn't been in the well house in such a long time I couldn't even remember what it looked like. Maybe I had been too scared when I was younger. Probably some story I heard.

  
  


I pushed on the door and it stuck a little before giving way. I took a quick look around to deduct that it was cold, dark and obviously not been in for years. 

  
  


All there was were a whole bunch of shelves with old junk and spirit wards on them, and one old wooden well placed in the middle of the room. 

  
  


As I stepped forward I shut the door behind me. There were a few steps leading down to it but it seemed pretty normal. 

  
  


There was no covering and in looking down I could see no water, but then again, I couldn't really see the bottom either. I leaned forward more and almost fell, but that didn't kill my curiosity. 

  
  


I wanted to see what was in it. Maybe I could find something that would make all of these flashes make sense.

I sat on the lip, feet dangling over and braced myself. "Okay, one, two, two- three!"

  
  


I leaned off the lip closing my eyes and fell waiting for the impending thud to the ground, but it never came. I opened my eyes in shock to discover I was falling, but into a sort of infinity. 

  
  


I gasped. It was completely blue-black except for little flickers of light all around me, like shooting stars in green, blue and purple. I was, flying. Or something closely related. 

  
  


But as abruptly as it had come the strange surroundings disappeared and I landed softly at the bottom of the well. I sat incredibly still on my hands and knee's trying to make sense of it. I must have dreamed it, right? 

  
  


Everything in the well looked normal, there was nothing to prove that it had happened, so I must have dreamt it. I must've. Shaking my head I got up and dusted off my knee's before finding the ladder and starting to climb up. 

  
  


The only thing strange about this was that all along the ladder, there were vines, and I definitely didn't remember vines growing out of the well when I fell in. 

  
  


By the time I reached the top of the ladder it was light and that was odd, but stepping out of the well, I don't think there could have been anything stranger. 

  
  


All around me, everywhere I looked, I was in the middle of a completely uncharted forest. I was outside in a forest. This was definitely not the well house. 

  
  


Given the situation, assuming that this wasn't a dream, even if I had been given an hour I don't think I would have been able to register out of shock, but I had been standing there about one minute, before someone appeared out of the bushes.

  
  


A boy. A pretty good looking boy measuring about seventeen I guessed in age, walked out of the forest brush and looked at me.

  
  


I blinked and subtly turned my eyes left and right to make sure there was no one else he could be looking at and then stared back at him.

  
  


In that moment that we were staring I noticed a few other things. He was wearing all red, his hair was white and he had little doggy ears on his head. Besides having the strangest urge to go over and fondle this complete strangers ear's, I made a connection.

  
  


This was the boy from my dream. Suddenly the boy stopped staring and gained a look that could be described only as total annoyance. He glared at me and my eye's widened. 

  
  


"What is wrong with you?" he growled. (a/n: no pun intended) I blushed for some odd reason and, if it was possible, my eyes got wider. "What?" He stomped up and stopped about a foot in front of me and continued to glare.

  
  


"Why the HELL did you run off like that?!" I leaned back a little bit from his yelling. "What are you talking about?" He rolled his eyes and continued to gripe. 

  
  


"What do you think I'm talking about? You just stomped off a minute ago, all furious at me, and I didn't DO anything!!" Now, I was really confused. "What?" He folded his arms in a look of superiority.

  
  


"Don't play dumb with me Kikyou, you know exactly what I'm talking about; unless you have the memory of a squirrel." Well at least now it made a little sense. 

  
  


He thought she was this kee-ko person; maybe him being in her dream had nothing to do with this. Hell this whole thing could be a dream for all she knew right?

  
  


"Um, my name's not Kikyou it's-" he cut in. "Don't even try to pull that one Kikyou, it's not even funny. Besides do you think you could fool me with my-" he stopped suddenly and looked all of a sudden shocked. 

  
  


It sort of shocked me a little that he had for once shut up, but then he started sniffing the air and then looked at me with an expression that totally didn't suit him. One that made him look surprised and near tears. 

  
  


I had no idea what to do. Then he made it worse. "K-Kagome?" He knew my name. How did he know my name? My eyes went wide and I stared at him in disbelief. 

  
  


"How did you-" I started, but he all of a sudden embraced me. This was too much. I wake up in a place I've never seen, find the boy from my dreams, literally, he knows my name and then hugs me? 

  
  


And so I did the only thing I could. I passed out.

  
  


@ @ @

So what do you think? I slaved away all night at the computer to write it so I hope you like it. well I'll try to get the next chapter up soon and I probably should because it'll be easier since I've gotten this part of the plot in, at least I hope it'll be easier. @.@ 

Peace and Ja ne

~SNOW

  
  



	11. I Remember

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha sadly and if I did I probably wouldn't be writing a disclaimer.

A/N: Au, another chapter at last. Yee, only three more weeks left of school! That means more time to write; save for the week I'll be gone at that collage art program, but that's ok. Now in reference to the names Midori and Midoriko, they're the same person, Midori's just a nick name. 

  
  
  


"Kismet" 

Chapter eleven

I Remember

  
  
  


Inuyasha stood shocked as Kagome suddenly fell limp against his body in unconsciousness. He caught her easily but was at a complete loss as to what to do. "Kagome," he managed out.

  
  


Kagome was back; his Kagome was finally here, but what to do now? There were so many questions he wanted to ask her but she had just fainted. 

  
  


Well if there was one thing he knew he wasn't going to lose her again, and in a fluid motion he picked her up into his arms and ran off toward the village.

  
  


Though leaving behind a certain aforementioned Kagome look-alike, who had witnessed the whole scene.

"Inuyasha..."

  
  
  


^.^

  
  
  


Inuyasha bounded through the forest at God speed making it to the village in unimaginable time. Of course now the only problem was deciding where exactly to go. 

  
  


He couldn't go to Kikyou's home, there would be too much need for explanation; but who else here would acept him? And as if a sign from God there was a light.

  
  


The only other person who had ever shown unprovoked kindness to him other than Kagome; Midoriko. That woman was too stubborn to accept that he was supposed to be hated, and what luck, she happened to have medical expertise.

  
  


So without much deliberation Inuyasha slunk silently into the village unseen, to Midoriko's home, which he found was lit brightly but quite meaning no one else was there. Once in the door he called out. "Midori!" 

  
  


A moment later a woman about in her twenty appeared from another room, looking both surprised to see Inuyasha and his companion. "Inuyasha?" Inuyasha sighed forgetting his pride. "I need your help." 

  
  


Midoriko nodded to him without hesitation but questioned, "What is wrong?" Inuyasha looked down to the girl delicately held in his arms and then back up to Midoriko. "This is Kagome." 

  
  


Midoriko's expression widened to surprise and nodded quickly as she motioned to a bed. "Put her down there and I'll let you stay, but you have to talk to me Inuyasha. That's the only way I can help." 

  
  


Inuyasha turned his head with a light 'Keh' but Midori knew he would stay. From everything she knew about Inuyasha, she knew most that this 'Kagome' had meant more to him than life; and up until now she had believed the girl was dead.

  
  
  


^.^

  
  
  


Staying up late into the night Midoriko pressed information from Inuyasha while treating the unconscious Kagome. "And so she disappeared-" 

  
  


"Twenty-eight years ago." Inuyasha finished the sentence for his old friend getting a little anxious. Midoriko stayed silent for a moment and Inuyasha rolled his eyes. 

  
  


"I know what you're thinking so stop." Inuyasha demanded, eyeing her warily. Midoriko looked up from her thoughts to eye the hanyou sitting against the four-wall. 

  
  


"What am I thinking then?" She asked in a genuine tone, not in the least sarcastic, and Inuyasha respected her in the foremost by answering in the same tone. 

  
  


"She should look at least forty by now, I know, and she was never or isn't a youkai so she shouldn't have retained youth; but I swear to God, Midoriko, this is Kagome." he said sternly.

  
  


Midoriko's eye's softened. "But, didn't you think that Kikyou had been Kagome at first as well?" Midoriko watched him bracing herself for an expected huffing outburst but instead received another calm reply.

  
  


"At first; but I know her scent. And she has Kagome's scent." Inuyasha looked at Midoriko intensely, and all of a sudden she smiled. "What?" 

  
  


She shook her head. "No, it's nothing just, as long as I've known you, you were never so serious as when you spoke about Kagome." Inuyasha couldn't see where she was going with this. 

  
  


She looked at him with the same smile. "I know it's Kagome, Inuyasha; I just wanted to make sure that you knew." Inuyasha was at a loss for Midori's motive's, but he didn't really need to know. 

  
  


Midoriko was unique; no one else really understood her. Maybe that was why she was such good friends with him. Inuyasha smiled lightly at the thought and then looked back to the sleeping Kagome. 

  
  


She had changed so much, but yet was some how still the same. The resemblance of her to Kikyou was odd, but Kagome was still so different. She was warm. He couldn't wait till she woke up, but what would he say to her? 

  
  


As he was contemplating this Midori got up. "I'm going to get some things done. I trust she'll be alright with you?" It was more of a statement than a question. Midoriko had no doubts.

  
  


Inuyasha nodded and Midori left the house quietly, thinking silently to herself of the things she knew were inevitable between those two, but to which they would be oblivious.

  
  


As she left Inuyasha resumed watching Kagome, completely lost in thought of the way she was and how she would be different now. Did she even know him when he saw her? She didn't seem too. 

  
  


That's annoying...but then again how could she forget? But also where has she been the last thirty some years? And yet she hasn't aged more than seven.

  
  


He sighed, and than sat shocked at himself. He had never sighed; that was a girl thing! He mentally kicked himself and made an extremely odd face. 

  
  


"What are you doing?" Inuyasha almost jumped. Kagome sat up in her bed, perfectly fine and staring at him. 

'Ah, shit' What to say... "...Hi." 

  
  


DAMN IT! Of all the things he could have asked, anything he had thought over......he said 'hi.'

She blinked. "Hi." she smiled cheerfully; but then seemed to realize where she was.

  
  


Her expression faded to blank and she stared at him again. "Um, so," she looked around her seemingly debating what to ask. "Who are you?" 

  
  


damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it.... Inuyasha squeezed his eye's shut and took a deep breath. There was absolutely nothing he could think to do except act naturally...which was unfortunately blunt.

  
  


"Kagome, I'm Inuyasha. I've known you since you were six up until about twenty-eight years ago when you disappeared. I've searched for you since then; I thought you were dead....AND YOU DON'T EVEN REMEMBER MY NAME!!!!!"

  
  


Yes.....that went well. Kagome stared at him in shock. After Inuyasha's infuriating scream the whole world had gone virtually dead silent. Kagome shivered and a chill went up her spine, then she suddenly burst out.

  
  


"Excuse me! That was rood! I only asked you a question, you didn't have to yell!" Inuyasha was a little surprised. She was the same Kagome alright. Still just as fiery. 

  
  


Inuyasha scoffed. "I can't believe you. After everything you said, you've gone back on your word and forgotten me." He glared at her in anger to hide another emotion.

  
  


"You didn't come back; you swore on your mother's grave that you woul-" he stopped. Suddenly realizing what he'd done. He'd broken a promise too. They'd promised not to talk about each others real parents. 

  
  


And he had. The sickening bile of panic rose in him as he say Kagome's face pale. "Kagome...?" Kagome's mind went blank all of a sudden. Something clicked. Something had struck a nerve....and she saw red; but not a red from anger.

  
  


Mother...her real mother. And Souta....as a baby? A boy with white hair...and a man that reminded her of a duck... A million memories flashed before her eyes as Kagome stared horridly at the wall. 

  
  


And then suddenly; she knew.....everything. Kagome blinked and looked at Inuyasha with amazing relief. He gave her an odd look, but she could tell that a minute ago he had been scared.

  
  


"Inuyasha," He looked at her intently from the tone of her voice.

  
  


"I remember...."

  
  
  


@ @ @

  
  
  


And what a WONDERFUL cliffhanger it is! Mwahahaha! I'm evil. No, sorry guys but i just had to stop here. One reason is because i have to go to youth group now, but shhhh. lol

Review!

~SNOW

  
  
  
  
  



	12. Jealous

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha

**Authors Note:** Sorry it took so long to get this up, I was away for two weeks and had major writers block. But now I'm back. All I need to tell you is that in my reference in this chapter to 1997, that was when Kagome turned fifteen according to the first manga. 

  
  
  
  
  


**"Kismet" **

Chapter twelve

Jealous  


  


Inuyasha stared. She remembered? Just like that; was it possible? He couldn't speak. It seemed that she was in a similar state because she just stared blankly at him as well. What could he say now?

  
  


"I'm sorry." but that wasn't him. Kagome looked up at him with an almost tearful expression. "I am_ so sorry_." 

And at that moment Midori walked in. 

  
  


They both stared at her. "Oh," she looked a little skeptical. "Dear;" She looked to Inuyasha. "She's awake; I need to speak with her for a moment. It's essential."

  
  


Inuyasha stared for a moment then nodded slowly and got up. There was nothing he wanted less to do right now than to leave her, but Midoriko was a doctor, and if there was any possibility that Kagome was unwell, he would do anything to fix that.

  
  


Midori smiled at his back and turned to face Kagome once he had left. "Hello." She smiled lightly and kind. Kagome smiled back, but with a more unsure expression.

  
  


Midori noticed this. "I'm sure you're very confused right now," Kagome nodded, seeming to have lost her voice. "Which is very understandable, so I'd like to help you clear things up. While also tending to any injury's? she said, looking down to Kagome's knee.

  
  


Her knee was scraped up and bleeding slightly, but for the most part it was dry. She must have scraped it when she fell. Strange that she hadn't noticed it before, but she'd been preoccupied...

  
  


A fleeting image of Inuyasha flashed in her mind. "Yeah." she said quickly as she blinked to clear the image. Midori smiled and walked over kneeling by her side. "My name is Midoriko. Though my friends call me Midori; the few that I have." she laughed in irony like it were a joke.

  
  


Kagome smiled. "I'm Kagome," 

  
  


"I know." she interupted. "I know a lot about you." Kagome thought for a moment and stared blankly, but decided that, that wasn't a bad thing. Midoriko could be trusted. There was something about her. And the fact that Inuyasha trusted her as well was very reassuring. Because somehow she felt that Inuyasha didn't trust easily. 

  
  


She smiled warmly. "It's nice to meet you; Midori." The simple statement that meant a lot.

  
  


Midori smiled gingerly and dipped a cloth into a bowl of clear liquid, that she obviously intended to use for cleaning Kagome's knee.

  
  


"Well Kagome let me ask you something: About you, I know that you disapered twenty eight years ago when you were apparently six, before I was born, and now you seem to have only aged about seven or eight years? Are you sixteen or nearly?"

  
  


"I'm fifteen." she answered quickly, impatient to know as much as posible about what had happened in her past.

  
  


"Right, so somehow Inuyasha and yourself seemed to age at about the same rate. Though of course, he is a hanyou which would make things completely logical for him, but with yuo I'm baffled. I know you're not a hanyou, or a youkai for that matter. So I'm curious. How is it that you have not aged? Enlighten me?"

  
  


Kagome stared at her for a moment, wondering if this was a joke. When the older girl just continued to stare back, having stopped treating her wound for a moment, her eyes widened. Did she actually think she knew? 

  
  


"Um, I, I don't know." At this Midori looked confused. "You don't?" Kagome shook her head vigorously. "No! As far as I know I've only lived for fifteen years. I mean, I've only had fifteen birthdays, and fifteen new years...I think?" 

  
  


Kagome sported an absolutely horrific look at the thought that she could possibly be confused with how long she had been living, and Midori just seemed a bit surprised. "Well then, where have you been living all this time? Surely that will give us some clue?" 

  
  


"Well I," she started, but then something jolted violently in her memory; something she'd forgotten. A tiny white lie that had kept off suspicions of where she really came from. Tokyo, 1997. The future.

  
  


"West. A small village...very far west...that's all I remember." Lying. This is what she had forgotten. All the lies that had weighed her down and plagued her before, were coming back on her; almost seven years later.

  
  


Midori's brow drew together. "Remember?" The guilt in her features poked through as she looked sad, biting her lip. "It's all I really know. I'm sorry. I can't remember. I just- I don't know." 

  
  


Kagome looked down sadly almost crying, but the reason was because of what she'd gotten herself into. She just kept digging deeper, but it was harder because of that; and she didn't know what to do.

  
  


"I'm sorry." she said softly avoiding the older girls eyes. An apology that was in actuality for deceiving her new friend, though Midoriko would never know.

  
  


"It's all right, I'm sorry for badgering you." Kagome looked up with some resolve and smiled at her weakly. "Nothing to worry about." she shook her head lightly. "I'm forgetful sometimes." They both smiled and Midori decided not to pry any further into the girls life for her own curiosity. This was mostly her and Inuyasha's situation anyway.

  
  


She picked up some bandage and began wrapping her knee as Kagome watched her thoughtfully. "So," she spoke up. "How long have you known Inuyasha?" Midori smiled at the question. "Since I was your age; about five years"

  
  


Kagome looked at her in curiosity, hoping for her to go on. She smiled at someone being interested. No one really wanted to listen before. Not even Kikyou. 

  
  


"He was about the same as he is now. Stubborn. Very rude; Quick to assume things, immature, but still somehow wise... I never really understood that about him." she seemed to relish in that thought for a moment before she caught her self. 

  
  


She blinked. "When we first met I had accidently caught him." Kagome quirked an eyebrow and Midori giggled. "He was _very_ angry. The fact that he had gotten stuck in a trap that a fifteen year old girl had set for a rabbit, annoyed him immensely." Kagome looked surprised and Midori clarified.

  
  


"It was an elaborate trap. He was trying to get the rabbit that had already been captured, When the trap snapped on his hand and somehow he managed to get both hands tangled up in the box and netting in trying to free himself. He had apparently disabled his claws by doing that." she laughed at the memory.

  
  


"So when I came along at first he yelled at me, until he realized I was his only hope of getting free, so he tried very hard to ask for help while keeping his pride intact, which resulted in me mocking him for being so stubborn, and refusing to free him until we had a pact not to kill each other." Midori paused to tie something on the bandage and Kagome blinked.

  
  


"Each other?" Midori smiled. "I was hoping he would think that by that, I actually _could_ cause him any harm should the necessity arise. It was a feudal hope in any sense but it didn't matter since he kept his word and I helped him out." Kagome nodded slowly in understanding.

  
  


"After that I guess he followed me around. He thought I didn't know, but one day I talked to him and we seemed to have shared views. It was much the same way that he and Kikyou met, but thats another story." She said in finallity, tying the ends of the bandage.

  
  


"There, all finished." She smiled brightly and looked to her face. "Thank you." Kagome offered and then continued. "For helping me and everything. I feel like I know you so well somehow." Midori nodded with a smile. 

  
  


"Dont think of it. I've heard too much about you to think of you as anything less than family." She smiled. Kagome nodded then looked a little hesitant. "Um, Midori, could I ask you something?" Midori turned behind her grabbing a small bottle and a cup. "Of course, what is it?" 

  
  


Kagome watched as she opened the bottle and poured a little of the contents into the cup and began to add tea. "You mentioned Kikyou a while ago, and, when I first met Inuyasha today, that was what he called me. Kikyou. Why is that?" 

  
  


Midori stirred the drink a little and handed it to her. "Drink this." Kagome did as told and looked to her for an answer. "Kagome, you see, Kikyou...she and Inuyasha, they-" 

  
  


THUD!

  
  


Midori stared in surprise. Kagome had fallen asleep. She had given her a drug to help her sleep and heal, but had no idea it would work that fast. She closed her eyes and pulled a blanket over Kagome's sleeping form. "Another time then." she sighed standing up slowly and leaving the house.

  
  


She had only just stepped out the door when she noticed Inuyasha sitting not to far off, watching her exit the home. She smiled and walked over to him leaning against the tree.

  
  


"So," he opened. "She's fine." He didn't look too convinced. "She doesn't quite remember where she came from, but everything else seems fine. Perfect in physical-" "What does she think about me?" 

  
  


The question was oddly quiet for Inuyasha. Usually he would have been sure of himself and ready for anything, pretty much knowing of the answer when he would ask a question; but not today.

  
  


Midori stared off into the night. This was the one thing that Inuyasha actually cared about. What Kagome thought. He was different when he talked about her; there was something more ginger in his ways. Frankly there was no telling how he would have been if she had never come into his life.

  
  


"She didn't say, specifically." She added that when he stiffened slightly. "But when she did speak of you, or heard your name; it was like she was remembering a dream. In her eyes, she looked fond." he listened carefully as she looked down on him sitting, while he stared at all that was before him. 

  
  


"She doesn't hate you, if that's what you're worried about." she added, a little cynically to show her annoyance. He only stood up.

Midori's eyes widened and she started to push away from her spot too. "I'll be back tomorrow." He spoke clearly so she could hear him. 

  
  


Midori stopped in her tracks and nodded, although he couldn't see her, and son he dashed off into the night leaving Midori to shake her head and smile. "That boy is so impossible." She spoke the wind, laughing lightly as she returned to her house.

  
  


Mean while not too far off, someone stood up carefully. A shiftless facade and cold exterior, moving slowly away from their place of watch, only to go in the other direction; the way that Inuyasha had gone.

  
  


*~*

  
  


'It's real. It's actually real.' 

Inuyasha sat high in a tree thinking to himself. 

  
  


'She's back, after all this time, there's so much I want to ask her...but why?' 

He shifted his position and threw a rock into the pond below. 

Why now...

  
  


'And why did she leave in the first place? She left me...stupid bitch.' 

He blinked surprised at himself. 

  
  


'Keh, in all the time she's been gone, I guess I've changed; a lot. I'd never be this way if she hadn't left. I'd probably be a stupid sappy wimp. So it's a good thing she left! She was a bad influence on me anyway.'

  
  


He sat silently for a moment going over that thought.

  
  


'She was the only friend I had, that was unprovoked. She just offered companionship without taking time to wonder if there'd be any consequences. She was so happy and naive...It's a good thing she didn't stick around.' He added quickly. 

  
  


'I'd be such a pathetic wimp. I'm glad she left.' He stared blankly into a near tree branch, trying to convince himself. It didn't work too well. 

  
  


'Maybe, but in any case; I'm so glad that she'd back.' He closed his eyes remembering her face. 'She's older now...'

  
  


"Inuyasha." 

  
  


Inuyasha almost jumped at the voice. The tree shook a little. "W-what?!" he answered a little shaky regaining his balance. 

  
  


"It's me, Kikyou." Kikyou spoke calmly.

"God, don't _do_ _that_! Do you _want_ me to fall on you!?" Inuyasha fumed, annoyed at being caught off guard. "Of course not." she told him calmly as he hopped down to stand in front of her.

  
  


"What was with you today anyway? You stormed off," He asked her a lot more calmly than before. Kikyou looked away slightly avoiding eye contact. "I'm sorry about that. I-I wasn't thinking clearly." she said softly, almost afraid of something.

  
  


Inuyasha looked at her skeptically. "Then what were you thinking?" he asked in genuine curiosity. "We were, talking. You were telling me about a place that you'd seen a boon root. And you'd mentioned her again." she added as sort of an after thought.

  
  


Inuyasha looked puzzled for a moment, and then it hit him. "Because Kagome had discovered the place. Of course I mentioned her-" "I know, but you always do!" she shouted interrupting him. 

  
  


She stared at the ground harder, like she'd been waiting a long time for a chance to say this, and her courage would melt if she saw his eyes. "It's always about her when you talk about your childhood; in your most fond memories it's her...A girl that probably _died_ thirty years ago!" "Stop it!" He yelled

  
  


"Stop it, Kikyou. She didn't die. I know that." he said firmly. Kikyou kept her eye's glued to the floor. "Why, because you found her today?" she said in pure contempt. Inuyasha looked shocked.

  
  


"What?" "Don't do that, speak that way. Act like I'm in the wrong here. But yes, if you're wondering, I saw you." She clenched her fist's and spoke very clearly. 

  
  


"When you thought that girl was me. But that was visa versa only a few years ago, wasn't it. You thought I was _her_." She said her like it were a curse word. Inuyasha seemed to be trying to find a come back but was at a loss.

  
  


"But how do you know that this is her anyway? It's been roughly thirty years-" "Twenty-eight." "Whatever. She should be so old by now. She's human, she doesn't retain youth like you." and with that she fell silent, waiting for Inuyasha to put in his two cense.

  
  


Inuyasha was baffled. Kikyou had never showed such contempt for Kagome before. Why was she so prone to disbelief? What ever the reason, he only knew the answer to her question. 

  
  


"Kikyou, I know that everything is questionable. Especially with Kagome," she cringed at the name, but her continued. "But I _know_ this is her. I do. You know that if I had any doubts what-so-ever, I wouldn't have said anything. I wouldn't give up my pride like that." Kikyou kept her head turned away. She knew it was true.

  
  


"Can't you trust me in knowing this?" he finished and waited. Kikyou didn't say anything. She just stared at the ground. For a long moment she was silent, and then she spoke.

  
  


"Do you remember, Inuyasha, when you told me, 'There is nothing more important than trust'," "'Without it, no relationship is real." he finished her words. "I remember." She paused and then sighed lightly.

  
  


"Well Inuyasha, I'm asking you to trust _me_ in what I believe; that this girl is _not_ what she seems." She turned to him, finally facing his eyes. 

  
  


He looked at her and answered calmly. "Fine Kikyou. I'll note it. I with trust that you believe that, but that doesn't mean I agree." And with that he turned opposite to her, "Good night." and walked away.

  
  


Kikyou watched him and waited till he was out of sight and earshot to speak. "Goodnight, love. Someday you will realize, that, that girl should have died."

  
  


@ @ @

  
  


A little malice? There's a long chapter for you, sorry again for the delay, oh and btw I'm changing my divider from ^.^ to *~* I like the new one better, besides imagine me having someone wish death to all in Sengoku Jidai, and then you see this ^.^ ..... well you get my point. though that would be hilariously ironic.

Later!

~SNOW


	13. Hit and Run

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha....i think i'm running out of creative disclaimers

**Authors Note:** sorry much pples. Homework that's all i have to say. homework.

  
  
  
  
  


**"Kismet" **

Chapter thirteen

Hit and Run  


"Hn..." Kagome mumbled and turned over in her sleep. It was early, birds were chirping, nice and cozy warm- wait where was she? Kagome squeezed her eyes in confusion and blinked slowly, un-blurring the world around her.

  
  


Hut. She was in a hut. That was all it took to jog most of her memory. "I'm in," she started. 'The past.' she thought not finishing out loud as she looked around slightly remembering the night before. She'd found Inuyasha. Of all the things that had happened that was the most impactful. She allowed a smile to graze her lips. Suddenly there was a stumbling noise. She was brought out of her thoughts.

  
  


She sat up and looked to the corner to find none but Inuyasha himself. He was getting up, but it looked like he'd been there all night. He froze. "Hi." she said, at a lose for what exactly to say. "Hi." he repeated and a long silence settled over. But then suddenly, Kagome laughed.

  
  


Inuyasha raised an eyebrow looking down at her. 'Did I miss something?' but smiled. It was good to hear her laugh. "Articulate aren't we?" she giggled. He looked aside, hiding a grin. "Feh," Kagome smiled. He always used to do that when he had nothing else to say. But there was so much different about him other than that. 

  
  


"Inuyasha," He turned swiftly to her. She took a short breath. "How are you?" 'A dumb question,' she thought. 'But...how else could I say it?' He didn't say anything at first, but then walked over and sat down right in front of her. It surprised her a little. "You were gone for twenty-eight years." 

  
  


No matter how many times someone told her this, she would still always be a little surprised. Her expression softened and she nodded tilting her head down in almost shame. "I'm not upset," he added as if reading her thoughts. She looked up. "Then how do you feel?" 

  
  


Something flashed in his eyes as she watched him; some strong emotion, though she couldn't tell because it vanished in an instant, but then he looked at her strait in the eye and truthfully answered. "I missed you. I...really did." It seemed like it was so hard for him to admit that, and knowing him, it probably still was. There was still a lot about his personality that was still like it had been so long ago, but along with his features, there was something else that changed. Something deep.

  
  


As he looked at her intently his eyebrows drew together and he gained a look of absolute confusion and distress. "Why did you go?" He was so very concerned. A huge wave of guilt washed over Kagome. Here was another question that brought back that problem of her lies. But this one was easier, she could answer it truthfully. "I didn't want to." she looked into her lap. "I _never_ wanted to." The truth; every word.

  
  


Thankfully he seemed satisfied with that. He startled her as he abruptly got up. She stood with him. "Wh-" "I want to take you somewhere." he answered her unasked question. "I want to show you things. Things you missed while you were gone." She looked up to him wordlessly. He held out his hand. "Will you come?" 

  
  


'That was a stupid question.' she thought. But none the less, she answered with a nod and smile. "Of course." she took his hand. 'I want to learn' she thought. 'I want to know you, Inuyasha.' He smiled and led her out of the hut, stopping just outside where he let go and asked her something else. "It's pretty far, It'd probably be faster if I carried you." It was an implied question. 

  
  


Kagome smirked. "Okay." He crouched down and she climbed on his back, getting a firm grip on his shoulders and he wrapped his arms around her calves. She blushed. "Right." he announced shortly before springing off. She'd forgotten this feeling. 

  
  


The feeling of weightlessness, and bounding throughout the air. It was like flying, but almost better, because she was with Inuyasha; and that was something she hadn't forgotten and somehow, had never stopped missing.

  
  


~*~

  
  


A while later they landed in a grove. It was dimly lit because of the dense overgrowth, but that gave it a certain feel and mystery. It was nice, and somewhat familiar.

  
  


Kagome climbed off Inuyasha's back and looked around. The air was very fresh, a deep pinny scent that gave the hint of recent rain. Something that reminded her of Inuyasha. It was quiet except for the obvious sound of a brook or source of running water near by, and the atmosphere all together was natural and very soothing. 

  
  


She breathed deep. "Recognise anything?" She was brought out of her trance by the soft tone of Inuyasha's voice. She turned lightly to face him. Come to think of it, this place was very familiar. Just in what way exactly she couldn't remember.   


She opened her mouth to guess, but he beat her to it. "This was where we first met. Back then." Kagome let out a breath. It was. Where she'd first caught sight of him and yelled for him through the clearing. Suposadly saved his life? Or at least what she'd thought back then.

  
  


...Back then.

  
  


She blinked. This wasn't the time to be pencive. Focusing her gaze back to Inuyasha, she noticed he was watching her. Heat rose to her cheeks. Ah, stop it! Why am I blushing? She scolded herself mentally. "Sorry," she apologized. His brow fussed together.

  
  


She shrugged. "Lost in thought," A smiled adorned her gentle features. She looked dreamy, or tiered. It made her glow. Inuyasha gave one of his characteristic smirks and laughed. Now it was Kagome who looked confused. "What? Did I say something funny?" Though she had to admit, it was wonderful hearing him laugh.

  
  


He walked up to her with that grin plastered on his face until they were nearly an inch apart. Kagome's eyes widened as she smiled nervously. "Inuyasha?" She debated whether or not to back up. Suddenly his eye's flashed mischievously and Kagome frowned for the whole of a second, before she was plunged backward off a ledge.

  
  


She gasped audibly but before she could yell she hit water. "Huhh!!" She yelped as she broke the surface. Taking a quick look around with still wide eyes, she deducted that she was in a spring of some sort. A _COLD_ spring, if she guessed correctly.

  
  


She flipped her gaze immediately to the top of the ledge, four feet up and glared intently at a soon-to-be-_very-_injured hanyou. "Inuyasha!" He was sitting calmly at the top, leaning his head forward to see her. "Yes?" Kagome coughed. What was WRONG with him!? He was suddenly being _very_ strange and acting like a mental case.

  
  


She was flustered. "_WHAT_ was that for!!?" His plain facade broke into another grin. "Nothing. Just like old times, Kagome." Kagome blinked repeatedly. A memory flashed as she suddenly remembered an event from so long ago. He always pushed her in. So funny wasn't it. Well, old times is it?

  
  


She sighed and took a discreetly large breath, and disappeared below the surface. Inuyasha blinked. "Oh don't try that Kagome, you never could hold your breath long enough." He stated knowingly, waiting for her to re-surface....Waiting...and waiting.   
  
His brow creased downward. "Kagome?" the water remained unbroken. He began to panic. "Kagome! Its not funny anymore, come on!" His eyes widened. 'Oh God,' he dove off the ledge into icy water, which was a bit magnified for him with his low cold resistance. 

  
  


Being utterly shocked by the temperature and after losing the majority of his breath, he came back up with a large breath and nearly dove back under before he heard a clear audible laugh from behind him. Standing on the shore a few feet away was Kagome, in a fit of giggles and smiling madly.   


He frowned but she smirked. "Ah, but I make up for lung capacity in wit." She beamed. swimming far enough under the water so that he couldn't see, then coming up around the corner was pure brilliance in her opinion. But Inuyasha glared shortly and then dove back under. Kagome raised an eyebrow. How dumb did he think she was.   
  
"Oh come on! Try and trick me with my own gag, _right_ after I pulled it? I _know_ you're better than that Inuyasha." she scoffed and waited for him to come back up....."I'm not coming in after you I hope you know!" She crossed her arms over her chest. "Grow up. Come on..." She kept waiting. "...geez." she leaned slightly over the water peering in. "Inuy-" cutting her off someone grabbed her from behind and plunged them both into the water once more.

  
  


Shocked for the second time, Kagome gasped for breath with wide eyes upon a wet and trigger happy Inuyasha, laughing his head off. "Yep, you're right. I _am_ better than that." Kagome glared. "You...." And surprised him with an unseen attack from under the water, where she kicked him. And then dunked him under. 

  


Ah the form of distraction. "Drown you stupid sadist!" She laughed manically as he periodically came up and was dunked under again. "Ah, stop!" "Haha! Take that!" "Alright suit yourself" He grabbed her ankle from under water and dunked her down. That surprised look of hers was always priceless. He laughed.

  
  


She looked at him boredly. "Oh, i have tasted my own medicine, and it is bitter." He smiled. "Exactly." and he turned to swim back out as Kagome followed. When they reached the point of water reaching two feet Kagome turned to him with a soft expression and he looked at her. "Just like old times, huh?" He took a breath in a savoring gesture. "Yeah," she smiled with a nod. "Right." and walked forward leaving him with a small baffled look.

  


But as she passed him she flung back her arm and pushed him back. Inuyasha landed with a small splash "Wha?" Kagome turned on him with a large grin and giggled. "Tag." and with that she ran in the opposite direction at full speed. Inuyasha blinked rapidly before it finally registered upon him.   


'Ahhh, tag now was it.' He smirked. 'Well we'll just see about that.' And he raced off as well.

  
  


@ @ @  
blurb, pretty crappy chapter i know, but yuck i dont know what's up with my skills at the moment, i've been doing a lot of original short stories the old fashioned way with that ancient tool called a pencil and that material they seemed to have titled 'lined paper' but i'm getting off task with my chapter stories and fics. Ah, but you can forgive me right? I hope x.x

~T.L. SNOW


End file.
